Funny The Way It Is
by Remi Keagan
Summary: Set 6 months after Voyagers return.
1. Chapter 1

**Funny The Way It Is**

**By Remi**

_Disclaimer:_ _Star Trek: Voyager™©_ and related properties are Registered Trademarks of CBS Studios. No copyright infringement intended.

I always thought the end of our friendship would be like a phaser blast- bam- it's over, it's dead...we're done. I was so wrong.... it's more like a slow and painful death that eats away little parts.

Losing my best friend wasn't like a phaser blast at all. It's like tearing off your skin in chunks till you're left with this huge gaping wound that you're bleeding out of. The hardest part is knowing that deep down inside, there is so much history and so many loving memories, that part of you will always be with this person, and that they will always be a part of you.

So now I stand at a crossroads-- do I hold out hope that we can overcome this problem? Or, do I finally let go of the friendship and let it die in peace?

The sudden knock at the door broke Kathryn from her thoughts. She sighed, "Computer, ended log." There was another soft knock on the door before she saw her mothers head peek in.

"Katie, are you just about ready?"

Kathryn sighed again, "I'm ready mom."

Gretchen crossed the room to where Kathryn was sitting and kissed the top of her head. "I still can't believe you're here safe and sound."

Kathryn put her arm around her mother's waist leaning into her and giving her a hug, "I know mom, I know. I keep wanting to pinch myself to see if it is all real…..OUCH!"

Gretchen gave a small chuckle, "Yep, its real."

Kathryn let go of her mother's waist and started rubbing her arm. "I didn't mean that literally."

"I know dear, but it was fun just the same." She kissed the top of Kathryn's head again. "Now, get the lead out young lady or we'll be late."

Kathryn rolled her eyes, "Why are you in such a hurry? We don't actually have to be there for another hour…or more," she muttered the last part under her breath.

Gretchen put her hands on her hips, "Kathryn you sound like you don't want to go? What's going on?"

"I'm dressed and ready, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you are dragging your feet so to speak."

"I am not dragging my feet. I just don't see what the rush is to get there is all."

Gretchen gave her a stern look.

"What?"

Gretchen arched an eyebrow at her reply.

"What?! Dinner isn't for another hour."

"Don't what me, young lady. You know very well that you are expected for cocktails."

"Look mom…." Kathryn pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't want to start the evening off like this. The night was going to be long enough and she didn't need to be on the outs with her mother when she needed her as an ally. She sighed, "…I'm sorry you're right. Let's get going."

As Kathryn passed by her Gretchen grabbed her arm. "Kathryn I thought you were looking forward to this?"

"I wa– am." Kathryn was hoping she didn't notice the slight slip as she turned and left the room. Gretchen stood there looking at the door when Kathryn walked back in. "Who's dragging their feet now?" and disappeared again out the door.

When Kathryn and Gretchen entered the banquet hall the place was crowded. Kathryn looked at her mother out of the corner of her eye. "I thought Owen said this was going to be a small gathering before the dinner? It looks like the entire fleet is here."

"Relax dear, you know what they say. It's easy to get lost in a crowd."

Kathryn shook her head and grinned. Her mother did have a point with a group this size she would have no problem avoiding people she didn't want to be trap in small talk with. She surveyed the room for a good place to start mingling when she felt her mother tug on her uniform sleeve.

"Uh, oh red alert Katie."

Kathryn didn't flinch, "Where, and who?" she whispered.

"On your three, Raner."

"Damn."

Gretchen nudged her forward, "Go," she whispered and walked toward Raner. "Admiral, how nice to see you again."

Gretchen's voice faded behind Kathryn as she silently thanking her mother. Kathryn went straight to the bar and ordered a white wine. As the bartender handed her drink to her she spotted B'Elanna and walked over to her.

"B'Elanna," The two women exchanged a hug. "I'm so glad you made it, how long are you staying planet side?"

"Kathryn, you're looking well. Don't worry, Tom and I wouldn't dare go back to Boreth without making sure Miral spends some quality time with her godmother."

"Good. Has she started walking yet?"

"Not yet, thank Kahless."

"Well, she is her mother's daughter." Kathryn chuckled.

Before they could continue their conversion they were joined by Tom and his father. Tom slipped his arm through Kathryn's. "By the look on my wives face Captain you must be discussing my daughters Klingon half."

Kathryn inclined her head toward Owen, "Good evening Admiral," She looked at Tom, "Stowe it, Lieutenant."

At that moment Tom spotted Chakotay walking by and flagged him down. "There's the man of the hour."

Chakotay walked over and joined the group. "Good evening everyone." He gave B'Elanna a hug, shook Owen's hand and tipped his head in greeting towards Kathryn.

"Well Chakotay, are you ready for that extra pip," Owen inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Well then, in the worlds of my son, lets get this show on the road, shall we?"

They all followed Owen to their seats.

Kathryn was trying not to fidget in her seat when Gretchen discreetly leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If Admiral Raner keeps this up it will be next week before Chakotay gets this promotion. I swear the woman loves to hear herself speak, and she's the only one based on the bored looks I see."

Kathryn bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing then whispered back, "behave your self."

"At this rate you will make Admiral and retire before this speech ends."

"Mother, plea- "

Gretchen held her hand up and motioned toward the podium causing Kathryn to look at Raner.

"… Commander Chakotay's former commanding officer Captain Kathryn Janeway will do the honors."

Kathryn walked up to the podium, opened the black box holding the gold pip and looked at Chakotay, "For outstanding service it is my pleasure to grant you the rank of Captain. Congratulation, Chakotay." As she fasten the pip to his uniform collar Chakotay whispered, "I see your still playing at being Starfleet's token officer. Commands a _bitch_." He ground the last word out harshly. Her eyes darted up to meet his. "Relax Kathryn I wasn't referring to you," they shook hands, "This time." She snatched her hand away from his.

"Good Luck with Voyager, Captain." She said with a mask of a smile, and returned to her table as the crowd thundered with applause.

Dinner was over and Kathryn felt that she had put in a good enough appearance for her required presents. She and B'Elanna had made plans to get together for a nice visit and she wanted to make a quiet exit so she set out in search of her mother.

Kathryn had just spotted her mother on the other side of the room when she heard a familiar voice call out her name. She sighed, _please don't let it be both of them_ she silently pleaded as she turned around, "Damn." She waved in acknowledgment as Seven and Chakotay approached her. "Annika, it's so good to see you." Seven gave her a warm hug.

"I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you tonight, Chakotay and I would like you to attend a dinner party we are having at our new place." Chakotay was standing behind Annika with his hands on her shoulders and coldness in his eyes. "That's right Kathryn, Annika has done a wonderful job with the place, and she can't wait to show it off, can you dear?" He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Annika reached up and patted his hand. "Yes. Are you free next week Kathryn?"

Kathryn was torn; she wanted to spend some time with Annika but not Chakotay, and she knew that no matter how she answered this it was a no win situation for her.

"I know its short notice Kathryn, but I really would like you to come." Annika stated.

Kathryn knew she was going to regret this, "Thank you for the invitation, I would love to come to your dinner party Annika."

"Wonderful," Annika gave her a hug. "I'll contact you with all the details." Chakotay put his hand on Seven's shoulder. "I hate to break this up but I see William Astbury and I wanted you to meet to him."

"Yes I do Chakotay, thank you. I'll call you soon, Kathryn. Good night."

"Good night." Kathryn stood staring after the retreating couple when she felt a hand on her back and turned to see her mother with a nervous look on her face. "What was that all about?"

"Annika invited me to dinner at their new house."

Gretchen looked at her daughter, "Tell me you didn't accept."

Giving her mother a look that said not now, Kathryn changed the subject. "Are you ready to leave? I know I am."

Gretchen could see that the night was starting to ware on Kathryn. "Come on Kitten," and she put her arm through Kathryn's.

They had no sooner walked through the door of Kathryn's house when Gretchen stated. "I'll make some coffee we can relax with, while you change out of your uniform." Kathryn knew that 'coffee to relax with' meant a healthy dose of 50 year old Irish whiskey.

After Kathryn had stripped out of her uniform and showered she went back into the living room to find her mother had the coffee made and had changed into more comfortable clothes her self. She sat down next to her mother and sighed. Gretchen handed her a mug of coffee. Kathryn held it between her hands and inhaled. The heady aroma of Tarkalian beans and aged malted barley filled her senses and soothed her nerves. She took a drink, "Thank you."

Gretchen raised her mug toward Kathryn. "Uisce Beatha." She took a drink while studying Kathryn over the rim of her mug. Kathryn raised her mug, "Water of life."

"So tell me Kitten, why did you say yes to Annika?"

"Mom ple-"

"Wait a minute Katie. From the time you got home 6 months ago I have noticed Chakotay take one dig after another at you when he has the chance."

"Mom, you are over reacting."

Gretchen raised her eyebrow, "Really. Let me ask you this. What did he quietly say to you when you pinned his pip on?"

Kathryn fidgeted in her seat.

"I'm waiting."

"It isn't important."

Gretchen reached out and took Kathryn's hand. "I saw the look in your eyes when you came back to your seat. Something is going on, Katie. Please tell me."

Kathryn took another drink of her coffee. "He thinks I'm a bitch." Gretchen eyes widened as she opened her mouth. Kathryn held up her hand. "He didn't say that in exact words, but….it was implied."

Gretchen sat in silence for a moment to keep her temper in check. Finally, she turned to Kathryn, "Katie what happened? From your communications aboard Voyager you two had a good friendship."

"We did."

"So what happened?"

"Everything was fine until the night we made it back to Earth. I had just got back to my quarters after the big celebration in the Mess Hall when Chakotay showed up at my door. He had the silliest grin on his face, and when I asked him about it he told me that Annika had just agreed to move in with him. Of course, I thought he was joking and started laughing. When he asked me what was so funny I told him I thought he was putting me on and that he couldn't be serious. When he made it clear that it was no joke, I couldn't help myself and told him that Annika was half his age, that they were at different points in their lives, and that I felt they were both setting themselves up for disappointment. "

"Oh Kitten, you didn't."

"Oh yes I did." Grethchen shook her head. "Look mom, Chakotay and I have always been open and honest with each other. I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't some knee-jerk reaction by both of them because we were home."

"So what happened after that?"

Kathryn drew in a deep breath. "I knew I had made him angry, so I tried to explain that I only wanted what was best for both him and Annika. But, I was afraid that they would both wind up hurt in the end and I didn't want to see that."

Gretchen raised her eyebrows. "What was his reaction to that?"

"He marched right up to me and told me in a calm cool voice that I was jealous because secretly he knew that I had always wanted him and now I couldn't have him."

"Are you?"

Kathryn gave her mother a look of incredulity, "God no," she stated firmly. "Let me make something perfectly clear, Chakotay is a very attractive man, and we build a very close friendship out there. But," she looked her mother square in the eye, "I have never wanted any thing beyond friendship with him."

"I understand Sweetheart, do you think the two of you will clear this up?"

"Oh I've tried several times when we first got back, but he doesn't want to hear it."

"Huh….strange." Gretchen pondered.

"What is?"

"Well, you've tried to clear this up. What I don't completely understand is why he is still antagonistic with you."

Kathryn huffed out a breath of air. "Because he's not done rubbing my nose in the fact that I was wrong about his relationship with Annika. Don't worry mom, he'll get over it soon enough." Kathryn patted her mother's knee.

"Yes Kitten, but will you still be friends?"

"I honestly don't know mom."

Kathryn was looking at both bottles of wine trying to decide which one would be best. She had no idea what Annika was serving for dinner and she wanted to pick something that was safely in the middle, if such a wine existed. She set the bottle of red back on the shelf and picked up the Rosé, then replaced the bottle of white and grabbed the red again. She proceeded to juggle the bottles for a few more seconds until she heard the man standing near her softly chuckle. She turned to look at him and quirked an eyebrow at him. He smiled broadly at her.

"May I?" He took the two bottles out of Kathryn's hands and placed them back on the shelf. He then turned to the shelf of wine behind them. "I find the safest bet is to bring a dessert wine."

Kathryn shook her head and chuckled. She took the bottle of wine from the gentleman and gave him a warm smile. He was tall, athletic, and brawny with wavy dark hair, a handsome face that sported a goatee with hazel eyes that sparkled with intelligence and wit, not to mention a gorgeously broad smile. "Thank you." Kathryn's throat tightened at how handsome he was. She was shaken out of her reverie when he chuckled at her again.

"Well, have fun at your party," and he reached in, took a bottle of white wine off the shelf near her turned and headed to the front of the store leaving Kathryn standing there staring in his wake feeling like a pulse wave hit her in the chest.

Kathryn stood in front of the door wondering if she was still making the right decision. She closed her eyes shaking her head letting out a breath and pushed the buzzer. She could hear heavy footsteps coming to the door and she tried not to cringe and straightened her shoulders. She could see Chakotay's outline through the frosted glass as he reached for the door. "Here we go," she muttered under her breath and smiled.

"Kathryn," he said coolly looking around. "What, no date? What's the matter Kathryn the Doc wouldn't let Michael borrow the holo-amitter?" Kathryn clinched her jaw for a second before she hid it, but it was too late, Chakotay had seen the slight movement and started laughing. "What's the matter Kathryn, didn't have the guts to ask a real person on a date?"

Kathryn's eyes flashed anger, "How dare you?"

"I dare because I can. I'm not afraid of you."

She started shaking her head, "I don't know who the hell you are any more."

"I'm the person who is telling you to stay out of mine and Annika's life."

Kathryn took a step back and held out the bottle of wine. "Alright, that is fine by me. I'll stay out of your life." Chakotay took the wine. "But you don't speak for Annika, and if she wants to remain in contact with me I'm not going to stop her." Kathryn turned on her heel and left.

"Gretchen, this is the best meal I've had in I don't know when. Do you mind if I help myself to some more?" Gretchen wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"Your welcome, Jack. But, make sure you save room for dessert."

"Please excuse him tonight Gretchen, I don't know what's come over him."

"Stop fussing John, he's fine." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"What has come over me is that you never told me Gretchen was such a wonderful cook. And, here I thought you fell for her stunning looks."

"Jack!" His father gave him a stern look.

Gretchen laughed as she stood up. "Oh John leave the poor man alone, and thank you Jack." She picked up her and John's plates. "I'll be right back with coffee and dessert."

John watched as Gretchen retreated through the door to the kitchen. As soon as she was through the door he turned towards his son. "You know for someone who works for Starfleet Security you have know idea about discretion, do you?" At that moment they heard Gretchen shout from the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Drop that knife!"

Before John could react Jack was up and out of his chair heading through the door.

Kathryn couldn't wait to dive into the chocolaty caramel heaven that was in front of her when she heard her mother's voice.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Drop that knife!"

Her head snapped up to see her mother standing by the dining room door. "I wa-" Before Kathryn could finish someone had grabbed her hand with the knife, twisted it behind her pinning her chest to the counter. She looked up to see her mother standing at the other end of the counter with her hands on her hips grinning.

"It's okay Jack, you can let her up."

"Yes, ma'am."

John appeared next to Gretchen. He watched Jack release Kathryn, as she straightened up and rubbed her wrist. He put his arm around Gretchen, "Everything okay?"

"Not yet." She turned at looked at Jack, "Jack this is my daughter Kathryn. Kathryn this is John's son Jack."

Kathryn was ready to give him a piece of her mind when she turned around, but instead her mouth dropped open in shock.

Jack gave her a broad smile, "Hello."

Kathryn blinked. Nope she wasn't dreaming it really was the guy from the store. Kathryn swallowed, "Hi."

"Sorry I grabbed you like that, but when I heard Gretchen yell my reflexes just kicked in."

"Well I wouldn't have yelled if I hadn't caught Katie about to assault my caramel brownies."

"Assault huh? Now Gretch don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" John stated as he walked over to Kathryn and kissed her cheek, "Hello dear." Kathryn smiled warmly at him and squeezed his arm. "It's nice to see you again, John. I'm sorry I interupted your dinner."

"Oh now you didn't interrupt anything my dear." He patted her hand. "You are just in time to have some coffee with us. Gretchen I'll help you get the tray around while Kathryn escorts Jack into the living room." Gretchen stood there giving John a look that said the matter was far from closed.

Jack chuckled. He knew his father had just diplomatically dismissed them so he could have a quiet word with Gretchen, "Come on Kathryn I think the two love birds need a moment."

Kathryn knew an escape when she saw it and didn't hesitate, "Right this way, Jack." She showed him into the living room and they took a seat in the chairs adjacent to the couch. "So you are Gretchen's daughter the starship Capitan." Kathryn gave him a quizzical look. "She's been talking you up all night."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry she's just excited to have you back home." Jack commented.

"I'm sure the excitement has worn off after showing up here unannounced."

"About that, what happened to your party?" Jack inquired.

Kathryn fought the urge to fidget in her seat. "It didn't." Jack gave her a quizzical look. "There was a miscommunication."

"Good."

"Excuse me?"

Jack chuckled slightly at her reaction, "I get to enjoy the pleasure of your company instead of them."

Kathryn shook her head, "You must work in Interstellar Diplomacy."

"What makes you say that?"

"You are a smooth talker like your father."

He gave her a full grin, "I admit that I have learned a thing or two from my father, but no I never followed in his footsteps and went into law. I actually work in Starfleet Security."

"I see, that would explain those reflexes earlier in the kitchen." Kathryn replied.

"I'm sorry about that, it was just an instant reaction, I didn't hurt you did I?"

Kathryn chuckled, "No, I'm afraid to say I've been through worse."

Jack saw something flash across her eyes and knew she was remembering some not-so-pleasant time. Jack knew that look too well, he'd seen it on his fellow officers and, he was sure himself, after the Dominion War. Jack looked towards the kitchen. "You know those two have been in there for while; do you think I should go in and rescue your mother?" He started to stand when Kathryn stopped him with her hand on his arm. Jack felt a thrill of warmth go up his arm where Kathryn was touching him.

"Trust me she doesn't need any rescuing."

"Who doesn't need rescuing?" Came Gretchen's reply as she entered the living room with John. Kathryn watched John set the tray down and sit next to her mother on the couch. She quickly looked away and bit the inside of her cheek to keep a straight face because John's lips where smeared with the perfect shade of her mother's lipstick. Kathryn started looking everywhere but at her mother and John. Part of Kathryn was very happy that her mother had found someone to share her life. But, the other part of Kathryn was slightly embarrassed, and who wouldn't be with the evidence there for everyone to see that they had been snogging. _Oh great,_ she did not need _that _mental picture in her head. She bit harder on her cheek and brought her hand up to rub her forehead. _Get out, get out, get out,_ she silently chantedbut it was no use. The more she tried to get the picture out of her head, the more she could feel her laughter trying to bubble up to the surface. She was about to loose control when Jack handed her a plate. Grateful for the distraction she took the plate from him. "Thank you, Jack."

"So Kathryn, where are you stationed with Starfleet?" Jack inquired.

"Right now I have a modest office at headquarters working with fleet command going over all the data we collected in the Delta Quadrant."

"Will you be commanding Voyager in the future?"

"No, Voyager has a new Captain now, my former first officer in fact," Jack noticed her slight discomfort when she mentioned her first officer. "They will be patrolling the DMZ near Star Base G-6."

"Any idea where you will be stationed in the future," John interjected.

"Not to my knowledge."

Over the next few hours, Jack filled Kathryn in on some of the situations he incurred during the Dominion War. Kathryn shared several stories about her experiences in the Delta Quadrant. She had just finished telling all of them one of their more humorous stories about how she and her crew had to track down the EMH when he had been stolen by a shady trader/con man named Gar. She had them all doubled over in laughter when she regaled them with the ribbings she and Tuvok had taken from the senior staff for pretending that Tuvok was her man when Gar's girlfriend that Kathryn was out to steal Gar from her.

"Well Katie, it sounds like you have a future in negotiations," John chortled. I bet you make Admiral before Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Dad you know that I am very happy with the position I have."

"And what position is that?" Kathryn asked.

"I command a special forces Ranger unit."

Kathryn's interest was peaked. "You're a Ranger, no wonder I didn't see you coming."

Jack looked slightly embarrassed. "I told you I was sorry about that, Kate."

Kathryn saw his embarrassment, and leaned forward putting her hand on his forearm, which made her heart race a bit faster. No one had ever called her Kate before and she found that she liked it. "There is no need to apologize; after all I am the party crasher."

Gretchen nudged John to get his attention. He leaned in close to her. "I haven't seen her look that smitten since she was a young woman," she whispered. John patted Gretchen on the knee, "I believe it's mutual if I'm any judge of my son," he said quietly. At that point they notice that Jack and Kathryn were staring at them.

"I don't know about you Jack, but I think they are plotting how to get rid of us." Kathryn declared.

"Their plotting alright, and you can both stop because it is late and I really should be getting home." He stood up to leave.

"It isn't that late Jack," Gretchen interjected.

"I really do need to go. Thank you for dinner Gretchen."

"Katie, Jack can take you home. He happens to be going your way." John declared.

At that moment Kathryn caught on to what John was doing. She looked up at Jack with a look of inquisition.

"I live in San Francisco Kate, so it really is on my way." his eyes sparkled with laughter.

"If you really don't mind Jack that would be nice." She smiled warmly at him.

No sooner had Gretchen closed the door behind them Jack and Kathryn fell against each other laughing.

"Can you believe those two?" Jack asked.

"I don't think my mother has ever escorted me out the door so quickly."

"To tell you the truth Kate, I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did."

Kathryn gave him a curious look, "huh?"

Jack wagged his finger at her. "Don't play dumb with me. You saw the lipstick on him as well as I did."

Kathryn placed her hand on her chest. "Oh my god, I actually had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing." They both broke down laughing again as he escorted her to the hovercraft. When the reached the passenger door, she stopped and looked at him. "Jack you really don't hav-."

"Kate get in."

She nodded her head and turned to get in, she about went weak in the knees when she felt Jack put his hand on the small of her back to assist her. As soon as he removed his hand she found herself missing his touch. Jack walked to the other side of the vehicle, got in and headed south on Napa Valley Express. They sat in compatible silence for a bit before Kathryn spoke, "Your father is good for my mother."

Jack turned and smiled at her. "The same goes for your mother. They make a great couple."

"Yes they do." Kathryn looked ahead and saw that they were entering the city limits and she gave Jack directions to her place. When he pulled up in front of her town house she turned to thank him, but he was gone. Her door clicked open and she looked up in surprise to see Jack extending his hand to her. She smiled and shook her head. "With reflexes like that, I for one am glad you are on our side," Jack's smile radiated back at her as she put her hand in his. As his hand clasped around hers the most warm fuzzy feeling spread up Kathryn's arm. Jack continued to hold her hand as he walked her to her door and Kathryn found herself wishing he would walk slower to prolong letting go of his hand. When they reached her door Kathryn found herself slightly dizzy with excitement at being in his close presence. "Would you like to come in for coffee?"

"I would love too, but can I have a rain check? I promised the sitter that I would be home by 2300."

"Okay," she replied somewhat dreamily, and then her eyes snapped with surprise.

Jack saw her reaction and wanted to explain before she jumped to the wrong conclusion. "My daughter, Emma, is 3. Her mother was killed in an attack the day after Emma was born. So, as much as I would like to come in and spend some more time with you Kate. Good sitters are hard to find, and I don't want to loose this one because I was late. So what do you say, will you grant me a rain check?

Kathryn could help but melt under his gaze. "It's a date."

"Until then." Jack lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I had a wonderful time, Kate. Good night.

She watched Jack walk back to the hovercraft. "Good Night," she called and waved to him before she went inside.

Kathryn sat back and rubbed her tired eyes. She had been going over the report that one of the science teams had sent to her when her assistant entered the room and placed a small pile of pads on her desk. "Thanks Mikki."

"Why don't you take a break, Capitan? You have been at those findings all morning."

Kathryn found herself about to ignore her assistant when something about the way the young Lieutenant was standing in front of her triggered her memory of how Chakotay use to try and get her to take a break. "You are absolutely right, Mikki. And, besides I'm getting hungry too." She smiled. "I have been wanting to try this little café near here, if you don't have any plans you can join me."

"If you don't mind, that would be great." The lieutenant replied.

As they were exiting the building Kathryn saw Jack walking up to her.

"Kate! I was just coming to see you. I was hoping to collect on that rain check you gave me the other night. Are you free for lunch?"

"We were just heading out for lunch."

Jack looked at the young woman standing next to Kathryn. "Hello." He regarded to her.

"Jack this is my assistant Lieutenant Mikki Skyler."

"It's nice to meet you Capitan Metcalf."

"Well I guess it's my lucky day, not only do I get the charming company of one lovely lady but two." As they were about to leave Lt. Skyler's com badge beeped.

"_Slone to Skyler."_

Mikki closed her eyes and groaned before tapping her badge. "Skyler here. What happened now?"

"_My favorite Dom-jot cue! That's what happened."_

Mikki cringed, "Damn," she whispered. "I'll be right there, Skyler out."

Kathryn looked at Mikki with concern, "Is everything okay, Mikki?"

"Not if I don't get there soon. I'll see back in the office after lunch." And she started out the door.

Jack slipped his arm through Kathryn's. "Yep, I'm a very lucky man indeed." And he led her out the door.

Kathryn sat there watching Jack give the waiter their order. She had only spent a few hours in his presence, but there was something about this man that made her want to spend more time with him. He was the most intriguing man she'd encountered in a very, very long time and handsome too, which judging from the women subtly and not so subtly checking him out at the bar, she wasn't the only one who thought that.

Jack was stunned at the vision sitting across from him. _Damn, but she's gorgeous_, he thought and then forced his expression into a neutral one. No sense in letting her know just how damned attractive he found her. Which is why he had adopted that attitude within seconds of meeting her, he wasn't sure why but he just knew it would work between them. He also knew he'd never felt such a powerful feeling of attraction to anyone like this before.

As they chatted over lunch Kathryn was amazed at how comfortable she felt with Jack. It was not in her nature to form quick attachments; usually she waited until she had known the man for awhile. But halfway through lunch she was more than halfway in love with him, which she thought was crazy. Although she had to admit that crazy felt incredibly good.

Jack and Kathryn walked into her office arm-in-arm giggling. "Jack lunch was wonderful, thank you." She suddenly stopped, removed her arm from his and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to her. Without hesitating she started leaning forward to kiss him, unable to stop herself.

"Bark! Bark! They jumped apart in surprise and turned in the direction that the barking was coming from. Mikki was standing there, her face beat red with a brown and white spotted French Bulldog puppy at her feet.

"Sorry."

Kathryn looked from Mikki to the puppy and back again.

"Captain I can explain."

Kathryn walked over to her desk and sat down. "Okay Mikki start explaining."

An hour later Kathryn knelt down in front of the dog rubbing her ears affectionately, and getting happily licked on the face at the same time. Jack was leaning against her desk laughing. She stopped petting the dog, stood up putting her hands on her hips. "What is so funny?"

"You."

"Oh come on Jack I had to take her, she needs a home with a yard where she can run around." The pup barked. "See even she agrees with me."

He raised his eyebrow at her, "Just remember that when she eats your prized Dom-jot cue," he chuckled.

"Oh you," she swatted him on the arm making the pup barked again. Kathryn picked her up. "It's okay girl, this is Jack and we like him." Jack reached over and scratched the puppies chin receiving a lick in return.

Kathryn laughed. "That's a good girl."

"So are you going to rename her, or just keep calling her Dog?"

Kathryn nuzzled her cheek against the puppies head. "Well do you have any suggestions?"

"How about squirt?" Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him showing her disapproval. "Bob? Trouble? Floppy?" Kathryn rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Okay, okay," Jack chuckled. "Set her down." Kathryn put the puppy down and stood back up. Jack folded his arm in front of him and stroked his chin with his finger and thumb studying the puppy while slowly circling the dog. Kathryn opened her mouth to say something, but Jack held up his finger. He continued to study the dog. He kneeled down looking the dog in the face. The pup cocked her head at him. "Sit." The puppy immediately sat down. Jack stood back up and turned to Kathryn. "Ensign."

"What?" a look of confusion on her face.

Jack smiled. "Well, she's green but trainable. So, she's an Ensign."

Kathryn looked down at the dog. "Ensign," she stated somewhat unsure. The puppy barked in response and wagged her stub of a tail. Kathryn started laughing. "Well, I guess that settles it. Ensign it is."

Over the next two weeks Jack and Kathryn had fallen into a steady routine. He would arrive at her office, take her out to lunch where they would spend the next hour talking and getting to know each other, then he would escort back to her office before return back to work him self. They had just arrived back at her office, but this time, instead of Jack coming into her office he stopped at her door. Kathryn gave him a funny look. He reached out and took Kathryn's hand in both of his. "Kate, I have really enjoyed going to lunch with you for the past two weeks. I have really enjoyed getting to know you better. But today at lunch I realized something," Kathryn suddenly got a funny feeling in her stomach. Jack noticed the sudden worry in her eyes. "And," Jack gave her his most charming smile. "I was wondering if you would go out with me Saturday." Kathryn suddenly relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you Saturday."

Jack's smile got even broader as he gave her a hug. "Great, I'll pick you up at eight. Now I better hurry back to my office before I'm demoted for being late again." He turned and left the office. As Kathryn was watching walk down the hall from her door, she heard her mother's voice come from behind her. "You're doing it again." Kathryn turned to see her mother sitting behind her desk. Gretchen was studying her with a smirk.

"What?" Kathryn asked curiously as she walked in and took a seat across the desk from her mother.

"Smiling like that," she replied. Kathryn tried to shield her mouth with the back of her hand and glanced away but ended up smiling even more. Gretchen chuckled, "You, my dear, are glowing and I love seeing you look this happy."

Kathryn took her hand away from her face and looked at her mother. "I am happy mom. I know it seems silly because I just met Jack, but…" she drifted off.

"Buuut," her mother prodded.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but when we sit there talking in the crowded restaurant it feels like we are the only two people there. And, when we are walking along we'll see something and Jack will make a comment that was the exact thing I was just thinking." Kathryn noticed that there were tears starting to shimmer in her mother's eyes.

"Katie, all yours and Phoebe's life I had hoped that the two of you would find a love like I had with your father."

"Daddy loved you very much it showed."

"And Jack's love for you shows."

Kathryn gave a faint snicker and then rubbed her forehead. "Is this moving too fast?" She searched her mother's eyes for an answer.

"Katie have you forgotten that I married your father 6 weeks after I met him? What are you instincts telling you?"

Kathryn looked out the window behind her mother. After a few moments she spoke. "My gut tells me that its not, but my head…." She let the thought trail off.

"You have always has excellent instincts, and I wouldn't stop listening to them now. After all they kept you alive and got you back to Earth didn't they?"

Kathryn got up went around her desk and hugged her mother. "Thank you."

"For what dear?"

"For being you." Kathryn smiled.

Kathryn stood in front of her bedroom mirror holding up one of the dresses she was trying to decide on. She turned and looked at Ensign. "What do you think girl?" Ensign was lying on the floor next to the bed. She lifted up her head and snorted and then put her head back down. Kathryn held up the other dress to her that she was holding. "What about this one?" Ensign lifted her head and barked. "So you think he will like this one better, huh?" she received a yip in answer. "Okay the black one it is."

Twenty minutes later she was attaching an earring when she heard the front door. She quickly grabbed the other earring and headed down stairs to answer the door.

Jack stood there fidgeting with the flowers while he waited for Kathryn to answer the door. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and then sighed. "Get a grip Jack," he whispered to himself. He rolled his neck and shoulders to loosen up. He stopped when he heard barking and footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open and Jack eyes about popped out of his head. There before him stood the loveliest vision he had ever seen. Kathryn was wearing a black dress, matching heels with her hair swept up in a loose twist. The sound of her voice brought him back to Earth.

"Hello, you're right on time."

Jack walked in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look stunning," he smiled broadly at her.

Kathryn blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Jack handed her the flowers. Kathryn took them and pushed her nose into the blooms and inhaled. "They're beautiful, thank you. I'll just put them in water and then we can leave."

Jack walked into the living room and sat down. Ensign came up to him and put her paw on his leg. "Well hello Ensign," he reached down and patted the dog on the head. "So how's life with the Captain going? You haven't chewed up any of her prized possession have you?"

"No she hasn't."

Jack looked up to see Kathryn entering the room with the vase of flowers and placed them on the side table. Jack looked back at the dog, "Bucking for a promotion I see." Ensign barked. "Well then keep up the good work."

Kathryn stood there with her hand over her mouth chuckling. Jack stood up and walked over to her. "I don't know about you, but I for one am starving. Shall we go?" Still trying to gain her composer Kathryn nodded. Jack held out his arm to her, and Kathryn took a hold of it. Jack looked back at the dog. "You are in charge Ensign." And he led Kathryn laughing out the room.

They walked arm and arm up Kathryn's front steps to the door. She let go of Jack's arm and opened the front door, she felt Jack place his hand on the small of her back as she walked through the door. He closed the door behind them as Kathryn turned on the lights and walked into the living room. Jack came up behind her as she turned to look at him. He smiled softly at her and took her in his arms.

Kathryn felt her heart skip a beat. This felt so right to her, she knew he felt the same, they were so much alike. Jack brought his hands up and thread his fingers into her hair and held her head. Kathryn licked her lips as Jack leaned into her, his lips just stopping short of touching hers. They stood there just gazing into one another's eyes breathing the same breath. Kathryn raised her hands up and placed them on his chest. Kathryn felt the slow uncurling of desire begin in her belly as she curled her fingers into Jack's shirt pulling him into her. Jack hesitantly brushed his lips with hers, and she responded lightly.

Their lips met again and Jack kissed her deeply. As the kiss deepened their tongues dueled for a brief moment together when Kathryn suddenly opened her hands and pushed Jack back breaking their kiss. Her hands rested on his chest as she gazed at him and took a shuddering breath. She reached up and pulled one of his hands out of her hair and grasped a hold of it turning, and walked away leading him upstairs to her bedroom. Kathryn never lost eye contact with Jack the entire way as the bedroom door closed behind them.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened back up and Jack placed Ensign on to the floor pointing at her, "Stay," and then he closed the door. Ensign lay down and gave a faint whine.

Jack wrapped his arms around Kathryn pulling her against him and kissed her deeply. As their tongues meshed gently Kathryn bonelessly melted against him. Jack could feel her firm breasts pressing into his chest. Kathryn's lips moved underneath his, opening to let Jack in. He swept his tongue into her mouth relishing the taste of her, and her response to him.

Kathryn broke the kiss again, this time to reach up along the right side of her dress unzipping it. She curved her shoulders forward allowing the dress to slip from them and fall to the floor. She stepped out of the dress and her shoes, and stood before Jack in her black lace bra and panties. She reached up and unbuttoned Jack's shirt then removed it. Jack unfastened his trousers and quickly removed them and his shoes. Kathryn could see that he was more then ready by the way his arousal tented his boxers. She reached down and hooked a finger into the waistband of his boxers.

"These need to go," she whispered seductively, and pulled the waistband down and away from his hips letting them fall to the ground.

Jack moved slightly away from her onto the bed dragging Kathryn down to him aligning their bodies. Kathryn savored the feel of Jack lying next to her while his hand slid over her skin. He dragged his hand slowly up over her ribs as he lowered his mouth to kiss her. Kathryn gave a breathy moan into Jack's mouth as his hand covered her breast. She arched her back as his fingers circled her lace covered nipple. Kathryn rose up slightly and Jack's other hand unfastened her bra and pulled it away from her body.

Kathryn laid there watching Jack as he studied her body. He sensed her scrutiny and looked up into her sparkling blue eyes. He reached up and took her face in between his hands. "You are so beautiful," he whispered letting the love that was growing for her show on his face.

Jack's eyes roamed hotly over her body studying the curve of her breast and hip, and the indent of her waist before he lowered his head to her breast nipping and sucking on the blushing tip as his hand came up to rub the other between his thumb and finger.

Kathryn moaned and lifted her leg placing it over Jack's rubbing it up and down as she felt his erection dig insistently into her hip. Jack's hand left her breast and moved down over her stomach to the edge of her lace panties, dragging his finger slowly along their edge. Kathryn sucked in her breath as Jack's hand slipped under the waistband and raked through the coarse hair covering her mound. She twisted under his searching fingers and lifted up her hips quietly inviting him to remove the lacy barrier.

With the panties gone it was just the two of them pressed together skin to skin. Kathryn's heart raced as Jack's fingers returned to where they'd left off dipping lower as they stroked, pressed then slipping around her clitoris in a circler motion. Jack heard Kathryn moan again as he moved his mouth over her stomach placing open-mouthed kisses along the way. Her moans where joined with sighs as he moved between her thighs placing a kiss on each thigh. Jack placed a hand on each of her thighs and buried his nose in her coarse hair eliciting a very vocal moan from her as she moved her legs out wider to grant him better access. Jack grinned as the scent of her excited arousal met his nose, causing his own hard arousal to twitch underneath him. He flicked his tongue across her clitoris compelling Kathryn's hips to buck forward.

"Oh god," she panted as her hands gripped the sheets.

Jack looked up over Kathryn's heaving stomach, past her perfect breasts to her face. He thought she was so beautiful with her eyes half closed, biting her lip, with her hair spread in a halo over the pillow that his heart skipped a beat. Jack swirled his tongue around her clitoris again before flicking it back and forth. Kathryn's hips bucked convulsively as he switched between swirling, flicking, and sucking her clitoris. Kathryn felt the burn of desire build in her stomach and slowly glide outward.

Jack knew she was getting closer as Kathryn became more vocal and buried her hands in his hair holding him in place. He twirled his tongue over her clitoris one final time, and sat back on his heels.

Kathryn whimpered at the loss of contact. She opened her eyes and saw Jack's penis hard and stiff in front of him. She gave him a seductive grin before reaching forward to encase it with her warm hand causing Jacks eyes to loose focus and close. She stroked down then up his ridged shaft stopping at the tip. He sucked air through his clenched teeth when the pad of her thumb circled the tip spreading a bead of pre-cum.

Jack opened his eyes and stroked each of her nipples with gentle fingers before he leaned forward settling himself between her spread thighs. Kathryn was still stroking his penis as Jack shifted onto his elbows and arched his back causing the tip of his penis to touch the outer lips of her moist heat. She positioned him at her entrance and tilted her hips.

Kathryn's heart slammed in her chest as her emotions washed over her. In essence she was opening a door that had been closed for a very long time. Her heart surged at the fact that she was handing Jack her heart. As she looked lovingly into his eyes, "You had me at Hello," she said huskily.

The sound of her sexy voice was Jack's undoing, and he surged forward in one smooth thrust feeling her wet slick opening around him, and then clenching down tight on him. He pulsated within her as he took her mouth in a deep passionate kiss, joining them in every way.

Kathryn was taut with need as her hands roamed down Jack's back to his buttocks as she tried to pull him further into her. Jack raised Kathryn's legs so he could plunge even deeper as she molded to his body. Jack continued to thrust into her as he felt her molten walls around him and she arched her back.

"Oh god…" she shuddered as the ache built deep within.

Jack pulled her tighter against him and groaned. The warmth of her body was making him even more aroused as he thrust harder into her.

"Oh…yes…harder."

Jack buried his face into her neck and pumped into her harder.

Kathryn arched her body off the bed, "God…yesss…Jack…harder."

He was moving insider her at a frenzied pace slamming his hips repeatedly into her harder and faster to increase her pleasure until he felt her inner muscles start to quake telling him that she was only moments from release.

Kathryn met Jack thrust for thrust until suddenly her head was whirling into a vortex and her inner muscles clenched around him like a fist as she came in wave after sweet wave of ecstasy.

Jack slowly continued to thrust into her as Kathryn came down from her orgasm. Her eyes were all dreamy as she looked at him. "That was the most amazing…wow." Jack smiled at her, "This is far from finished," he stated playfully as he pushed into her right as an after tremor rippled through her walls causing her gasp.

Jack saw a playful glint in Kathryn's eye before she suddenly rolled him on to his back straddled him and sat up never losing Jack from within her. She leaned back down and kissed him deeply. Jack brought his hands up and gripped her hips pulling them down so she was completely impaled on his still hard erection.

Kathryn sat back up and started plunging up and down. His hands came up and cupped her breasts as he stroked her hard nipples with the pads of his thumbs. She groaned feeling her ache start to build quickly, growing tighter and stronger as she increased her pace up and down on him.

Jack groaned as he felt his release star to build, and lifted his hips to meet hers causing Kathryn to groan in reply and thrust a little harder.

"My god Kate," he gulped. He wanted her to take her time, but when he looked up and saw the raw ecstasy on her face he just thrust his hips up harder encouraging her to ride him to oblivion.

When Jack sudden thrust forward it threw Kathryn off balance making her reach back and grab his thighs to catch her self. This sudden change in angle had his rigid shaft pummeling right into her G-spot making her whimper with delight and move faster to intensify the sensation.

Jack felt her pace escalate as her grip became painful on his thighs. "Kate…your grip on my thighs…," he breathed heavily.

She instantly relaxed her hold, "Sorry…I couldn't help myself…," she gasp for air and started to move even faster.

Jack reached up and took a hold of her hips, "slow down and let me help." He let go of her hips and leaned back on his elbows. She cried out as he lifted his hips and started thrusting up into her.

"Oh yesss….faster Jack….oh god that's it….yesss… oh god yes, faster." Jack dug his elbows into the mattress and drove his hips up into her faster. Suddenly she shuddered and screamed, "Hard! Now!" as she started to come.

Jack swiftly flipped her on to her back as he felt her orgasm clamp around him. "Oh god, please - !" Jack continued to pump deep into her as he road out her orgasm. Kathryn wrapped her legs around his waist allowing him to go deeper and harder. No sooner had her orgasm ended then she felt another one building rapidly. The ache was growing tighter and stronger as Jack continued to slam into her. She felt the tight spiral of her third orgasm strengthen and then bust with such a force that Kathryn lost her breath.

Her inner muscles squeezed him like a vice triggering his own release. He clutched her tightly as his heart hammered in his chest. Jack nuzzled her neck and shoulder as the after shocks quivered through his body.

Jack slowly rolled them onto their sides as they gasped for air in each other's arms, their skin damp with passion. He laid there stroking her hip with his hand think how he had never fit so perfect with a woman in his life.

Kathryn's own breath was slowing as she kissed his neck gently. "That was incredible," she murmured.

Jack smiled, "You are pretty incredible yourself." He moved his head to look at the headboard.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking to see if my brains are -," he didn't get a chance to finish as Kathryn put her hand over his mouth.

She looked into his eyes passionately. "It was the most mind blowing sex for me too." She kept her hand over his mouth. "I want you to know that I don't take this," she removed her hand and made a sweeping gesture down their joined bodies and then back up placing it on his chest. "…lightly. I've given you my heart Jack Metcalf so please handle it with care."

"I will guard it with my life, Kate." He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately.

Jack sighed as he slid his hand up and cupped a breast. He placed a soft kiss on her throat causing the most incredibly erotic feeling as Kathryn tilted her head with a sigh to give him better access. He was thumbing the hard bud of her breast with his thumb. He felt her shiver as he trailed kisses down to her breast. "I can't seem to get enough of you."

"Mmmmm," her body shuddered as his mouth captured her dusky nipple causing warmth spread to the lower half of her body. She knew if he didn't stop soon, they wouldn't be able to. She nudged his head with her arm. "Jack." He swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked harder making her gasp. "Jack," she panted more insistently.

Jack let go of her nibble with a pop and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "Yes."

"As much as I want this to continue all night don't you need to get home to Emma?"

"Don't worry I our parents are watching her for the night." He dipped his head back down nipping and licking her nipple.

Kathryn suddenly pushed Jack off her and sat up straight. "What! What do you mean _our_ parents are watching her?" Kathryn jumped off the bed and grabbed her robe that was lying in a near by chair slipping it over her shoulders and holding the front closed with her hand. "Jack! Do you know what this means?"

Jack gave her a wicked grin, "that I have all night to ravage your body," and he wagged his eyebrows.

Kathryn threw her hand up in frustration. "Ugh! No! It means that _my_ mother knows where you are, and if you don't come home until morning she will know that you spent the night."

Jack moved across the bed and sat on the edge. He grabbed Kathryn around the waist and pulled her on to his lap. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Kate just a few moments ago you were offering me your heart, are you changing your mind?"

Tears sprang to Kathryn's eyes. "God no," she stated firmly.

"Then why the panic about your mother? So she finds out that we had se –,"

Kathryn put her hand over his mouth. "Jack what we did was not sex, you made love to me, and it was amazing. I have never felt the way I do for you towards any one else."

"Kate," he brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face. "This is the first time I've been with a woman since Emma's mother. When dad offered to watch Emma tonight I didn't know the evening would end like this, I had hoped, but I never planned it. From the moment I met you I was drawn to you. We have a deep connection that I have never had with any other woman."

A tear escaped down her cheek, "Can you forgive me for momentarily freaking out?"

He flashed his gorgeous smile at her. "Of course I forgive you. Now," He opened her robe. "Where was I," the robe slipped from her shoulders. "Oh yes, right about here." And he latched on to her nipple.

Forty minutes and two more orgasms later, they both lay on their backs flushed and panting for breath. "Oh I am going to be sore in the morning," she moaned. "I haven't been this enthusiastic since my twenties."

Jack chuckled reaching down for the sheets and covering them. He kissed her on the forehead as she curled into his side. He could feel her smile on his chest as he closed his eyes.

A week and a half later Kathryn was in office very early attempting to finish up some work, so she could leave in time to meet B'Elanna at her family home in Indiana. She was digging through a pile of PADDs trying to find the one she needed so she could leave. "Mikki," she called out to her assistant. "Have you seen the Inversion Nebula Report?" She started digging through another pile causing some of the PADDs to fall on the floor. "Damn," She leaned over in her seat picking up the PADDs off the floor, when she rose up a PADD was handed to her. Kathryn let out a sigh of relief, "What would I do without you?" She took the proffered PADD without looking up.

"Wash your own back for one thing."

Kathryn's head snapped up, "Jack!"

"Good Morning," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a meeting?"

"Who do you have a meeting with at 05:30?"

"You."

Kathryn narrowed her eyes at him. "Jack what's this about, you know I'm leaving for Indiana in a few minutes."

"Would you believe that I came to kiss you good bye?"

Kathryn got up from behind her desk shaking her head. She stood in front of Jack, who hauled her into his embrace and held her tight. "You got up at the crack of dawn to come kiss me good bye?"

"Uh huh."

Kathryn's eyes locked with Jacks as she put her hands behind his head pulling him towards her. As their lips met his mouth slanted over hers. Kathryn's lips parted with a moan that seemed to fill Jack's lungs. He deepened the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth hungrily. Her moans were driving him wild and he found himself clumsily pushing Kathryn against the wall. Jack was rock hard and humping against her thigh.

"Jack…the….door," she managed between kisses.

"Locked,"

It was only a matter of seconds before Jack was taking her hard against the wall.

Moments later after they had righted themselves Kathryn was walking Jack to the door. "Wow, if that's the good bye kiss I can't wait to see the welcome home kiss,"

Jack chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and wagged his eyebrows. Kathryn playfully swatted his chest. "Oh stop."

"By the way Kate, I wanted to know if you had any plans Saturday."

"What have you got in mind?"

"I am taking Emma to my beach house in Malibu and I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with us."

Kathryn's face lit up. "I would love to."

Jack flashed her a gorgeous smile, "Then it's a date."

Kathryn had just made it to the house in Indiana before B'Elanna arrived, no thanks to Jacks kiss good bye, and they were setting on the back patio with some cool drinks talking. B'Elanna was bouncing Miral on her lap.

"So, are you going to tell me about him?"

Kathryn turned her gaze from the baby to B'Elanna, "Him?"

"You know perfectly well who I'm talking about."

Kathryn gave her a puzzled look.

"Ugh Kathryn! I may not be in Starfleet, but I still hear all the gossip."

Kathryn shook her head, "I never realized Owen was such a gossip."

"He isn't, but Elizabeth is and don't you tell her I said that."

Kathryn laughed. Elizabeth was Tom's mother and had her finger on the pulse of Starfleet gossip. "Your secrets safe, Lanna."

"Soooo," B'Elanna proded. "Out with it who is he."

Kathryn looked at her pointedly, "You know perfectly well who he is."

B'Elana rolled her eyes. "All Owen would tell us is his name, rank and serial number. Come on Kathryn I want the juicy details."

Kathryn shook her head and laughed. "Fine, you're going to badger me all day until I give them to you anyway. So what do you want to know?"

"Start at the beginning."

Kathryn filled B'Elanna in on how she had met Jack a month ago, that he had a 3 year old daughter, Emma, whom she was going to meet for the first time this weekend.

"Wait! You mean to tell me you have been dating Jack for a month and you haven't met his daughter? Why?"

Kathryn shrugged her shoulders. "Wouldn't you want to make sure the relationship was going somewhere before you brought Miral into it?"

B'Elanna reached over and placed her hand on top of Kathryn's. "You are absolutely right. And, the fact that he is completely opening his life to you means that this relationship is getting serious. Are you ready for that?"

Kathryn gave a deep contented sigh. "Yes Lanna, more then anything."

"Well you deserve it Kathryn."

Miral started crying, and B'Elanna looked down noticing that her diaper needed changing. "Uh oh, I see someone needs a little maintenance." Kathryn stood up and reached for Miral.

"You sit and relax; I'll change my god-daughter."

"Aye Capitan," B'Elanna quipped.

"Come here sweetheart," Kathryn scooped Miral up. She cried louder and Kathryn softly bounced Miral in her arms. "Ssshhh, it's okay Miral, Aunt Katie will make it all better. Miral started to quiet down as Kathryn headed into the house.

B'Elanna smiled and thought to herself what a lucky little girl Emma was going to be with Kathryn in her life. Just then B'Elanna heard the front door ring. Knowing that Kathryn was elbow-deep in a diaper change by now she went to answer it.

B'Elanna was taken aback when she opened the door and found Annika standing there. "Annika!"

"Hello, B'Elanna."

B'Elanna stood there holding the door open not sure why Annika was here.

"May I come in?"

B'Elanna jumped and opened the door wider, "Oh, yeah, sorry." Just then Kathryn came back into the room.

"I thought I heard the door, Hello Annika."

"Hello."

"B'Elanna I hope you don't mind I invited Annika to join the two of us for lunch."

"Oh! I thought – so your mother -," Annkia sputtered.

"No, why?"

"Do you need a hand with preparing lunch then?"

B'Elanna snickered, "Very subtle, Annika."

Kathryn shot them both her famous 'Janeway Glare'. Then she put her mouth near Miral's ear. "Miral tell these two that what your Aunt Katie lacks in replicator skills she more then makes up for in manual cooking skills."

B'Elanna looked at Annika. "In that case Annika keep her away from the replicator."

B'Elanna had just finished the last mouth full on her plate and sat back. "Okay I don't get it Kathryn, you obviously can cook. So did you rig your replicator to incinerate your meals?"

Kathryn laughed, "No that would be the handy work of your husband and Harry." Kathryn saw the shocked look on B'Elanna's face. "Oh don't tell me he never told you."

"Told me what?" Came B'Elanna's shocked reply.

Kathryn started laughing. "Not long after I first humiliated Tom at pool, he rigged my replicator, and I never told him that I found his rogue sub-routine."

"B'Elanna started laughing hysterically.

"What is so funny?" Annika inquired.

"That replicator was infamous, and Kathryn got a lot of free dinners out of Chakotay because of that sub-routine." She chortled.

"What do you mean _was_," Kathryn dead-panned.

"Oh my god, it's still there!" B'Elanna declared as she nearly fell out of her chair laughing.

"And Chakotay will never find it, Kathryn quipped, "Unless one of you tell him."

B'Elanna shook her head, "My lips are sealed."

Kathryn looked at Annika.

"You know how important legends are to my future husband so who am I do deny him this one."

All three women started laughing.

Kathryn reached up and rang the door buzzer and then looked down at Ensign. "Here goes everything."

The door opened and Jack stood there smiling at her. "Good Morning." Jack wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

"Hi." Kathryn replied in a seductively husky voice.

"Did you have any problems finding the place?"

"Daddy, spot!"

Kathryn looked down as saw Emma clinging to Jacks leg pointing at Ensign. Jack bent down and scooped Emma up into his arms.

"Kate this is Emma,"

Emma had dark blonde curly hair, and the most angelic hazel eyes that matched her fathers.

"Emma can you say hello to Kate?"

"Spot!" declared again pointing to Ensign.

Kathryn reached down and picked up the puppy. "Emma this is Ensign."

"Mine Daddy." She stated proudly causing Kathryn to laugh quietly and Jack to roll his eyes.

"No Emma, Ensign Spot is Kate's dog." Emma pouted her lower lip.

"Emma you can play with her, would you like that?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes!" Emma squealed and started to wiggle out of her father's arms. Kathryn placed Ensign down on the floor.

"Down Daddy," she pleated with urgency.

Jack put Emma down and she immediately started petting Ensign who was lavishing Emma's cheek with kisses. Jack straightened back up and looked at Kathryn. "I just made some coffee would you like some?"

"Are you kidding?"

Jack put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on the kitchen is this way."

Kathryn and Emma were working on the final touches of their elaborate sandcastle while Jack was digging the moat. Jack looked up at Ensign who was sitting next to Emma. "Ensign, come." The dog stood up and trotted over to him. "Start digging," he ordered and the dog gave a woof and started pawing excitedly at the sand. Jack smiled as he watched the fantail of sand the dog was making start to get bigger. He leaned down near Ensign's head. "Come on girl, faster, that's it. Good girl," he whispered as his eyes rose up in time to see the spray of sand rain down like a blanket on Kathryn.

"Argh!" Kathryn jumped as the sand hit her, and she brought her arm up to block the shower of sand. "Stop….Ensign, bad dog….stop!" she managed between laughter. Suddenly the shower of sand stopped and Kathryn looked up to see Jack grinning on his knees petting Ensign's head. Jack's eyes when wide when he saw Kathryn leap towards him. She tackled him knocking him to the ground, straddled his chest and started tickling him. "Take that."

Emma was jumping up and down clapping and laughing while Ensign ran around all three of them barking. Jack managed to turn the tables on Kathryn, and before she knew it she was on her back and Jack was tickling her. "No Jack….stop!" she screamed with laughter. At that moment Emma sprang into action and was trying to push him off Kathryn shouting, "Me help Kate!" Jack grabbed a hold of Emma and started tickling her. "Help me, Kate," she squealed with laughter.

Kathryn used her foot to push Jack backwards and he landed with a grunt as Emma landed on top of him. "Uncle," he shouted.

"That will teach you mess with us, won't it Emma?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Yes." She turned and looked at her dad. "I'm thirsty."

"Okay," Jack stood up, and Emma reached her arms up to him. He scooped her up in his arms. "Would you like something Kate?"

"No thanks."

"Well be right back." He turned and walked up the steps of the deck and into the house.

Kathryn brushed the sand off her and climbed to the top of the stairs, sitting down on the top step. She was watching the surf, and closed her eyes as the breeze caressed her hair and face. She loved the ocean; it was so peaceful and calming. She was just letting the soft sound of the crashing waves soothe her when she felt Emma's tiny hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes as Emma climbed into her lap with her training cup. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Emma and continued to watch the surf as Emma sipped her drink. Jack came walking up and sat beside her.

"Enjoying your self?"

"Yes," She turned at looked at Jack warmly.

"Emma is very taken with you."

"She is a wonderful little girl you've done an amazing job with her Jack."

"Well don't let her fool you, she has her moments."

"We all have those Jack."

"Um." He watched Emma as Kathryn slightly rocked her from side to side. "You are very good with her. Are kids something that you thought about having in your life someday?"

Kathryn looked out at the surf. "I've always wanted a family."

"So why don't you?"

Kathryn turned her gaze to him. "Unforeseen circumstances. There were several times when I was in the Delta Quadrant that felt that dream was dead."

"And now?" he said softly.

"Hope floats," she smiled.

Just then Emma dropped her cup making Jack look down. His smile widened as his eyes grew soft. Kathryn followed his gaze to see that Emma had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Guess she's warn out from playing on the beach all afternoon." Kathryn smiled.

"It's her nap time, actually. Here let me put her down." Jack took Emma from her and walked into the house. Kathryn followed him.

"I'm going to take a shower and get all this sand out of my hair."

"Okay," Jack said as entered Emma's room.

Kathryn closed her eyes as she stood under the spray of the shower allowing the hot water to wash away the sand. She turned her face up into the water and sighed as she thought about Emma sleeping in her arms. She knew that Emma was slowly wrapping herself around her heart, and she could easily fall completely in love with the child. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt Jack's arms suddenly slide around her waist and press his body up against her back.

"I thought you were putting Emma down for a nap?"

"I did. She didn't even wake up when I tucked her in." Jack answered as he kissed her shoulder.

Kathryn covered his hands with hers as they stood under the cascading water.

"Hand me the soap," Jack said a few moments later. "I'll do your back and then you can do mine."

"Sounds good to me," she replied grabbing the soap and placing it in his hand.

Jack and Kathryn were sitting on the couch sipping their wine in comfortable silence. Kathryn was taking in the view of the sun setting on the horizon, and Jack was taking in Kathryn.

"I can see why you bought this place the view is amazing."

"Mmm humm, I'll say."

Kathryn turned and looked at Jack. "I meant the ocean view, silly."

"It doesn't compare to the view I'm looking at."

"Flatter." She teased.

Jack placed a kiss on her temple, and then her cheek. Kathryn reached up and grabbed the back of his head capturing his lips in a searing kiss. She was about to deepen the kiss when she felt Emma's head duck under her arm and pull it way from Jack's head. They broke the kiss and looked to see Emma sitting on Kathryn's lap smiling at them. "I hungry."

"Well hello to you too," Jack quipped.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm hungry too, sweetie. What's for dinner Dad?"

"Humm. I don't know?…how about….Spaghetti?" Giving Emma an excited face.

Emma bounded up and down clapping her hands. "Yay! Pagetti!"

"It's her favorite if you couldn't tell."

"Never would have guessed," Kathryn laughed.

Jack was cleaning up the dinner plates while Kathryn was reading a book to Emma on the couch. Jack placed the last of the dishes in the washer and walked into the living room. Kathryn had just finished the book she was reading to Emma. "Okay squirt, its bath time."

"Noooo," Emma whined. "Read more Teevis." She held the book up to Kathryn.

"Emma," Jack said sternly. "Bath, and then I'll read too you."

"O-kay," she stated half-heartedly. She jumped down from the couch and started walking towards the bathroom. "Come on Spot." She shouted over her shoulder.

Kathryn placed her hand over her mouth and tried not to chuckle. She looked up at Jack who, was standing there shaking his head. "I have corrected her all day about the dogs name, and does she listen?" He jerked his head in her direction when Kathryn burst into laughter. You're not helping matters."

"Sorry." She held up her hands and tried to stop laughing. "You know there is an easy solution to this?"

Jack turned to face her folding his arms across his chest. "And what would that be?"

"Ensign Spot."

Jack started laughing. "Fine." He leaned down and kissed Kathryn on the forehead and stood back up. "There is wine in the cooler. You might as well relax because I've hell to pay trying to get her out of the bath. She'd never get out if I didn't practically drag her out." Jack saw a smirk form on Kathryn's face. "What?"

Kathryn quickly straightened her face, but still had a bit of a guilty look about her. "Nothing." Jack gave her a questioning look. "It's nothing, now you better go before -"

"Daddy!"

"Are you a mind reader?"

Kathryn laughed. "No, I just happen to know about girls and bath tubs. Now go before she gets upset."

"Daddy!!" Emma yelled from the bathroom.

Jack gave her another accusing look. "Are you sure you're not a telepath?"

"Trust me, it's a girl thing."

"If you say so." Kathryn watch as Jack walked off shaking his head.

Jack kissed Emma's sleeping face and eased himself off the bed. He looked down to see Ensign Spot asleep at the foot of her bed and shook his head. It had taken him 45 minutes to finish Emma's bath and read her two books until she finally fell asleep. He dimmed the lights and closed the door partially. He saw a flickering light come from his bedroom. "Kate?" he called out softly.

"I'm in here." Came her soft reply.

When Jack opened the door the room was glowing with candle light. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to find Kathryn standing in the bathroom doorway wearing a white satin night gown with very thin straps holding it up. She walked up to him and handed him a glass of wine. "I thought you might want this."

Jack's eyes smoldered as they surveyed Kathryn from head to toe. "Thank you." He took the glass from her and took a drink. He reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "This is perfect." Kathryn wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned into him. Jack felt a current of desire ignite every nerve ending. He reached back closing and locking the door.

Kathryn lay entwined in Jack's arms enjoying the warm tingle her body was still giving off. His hand was softly stroking up and down her naked back. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace. Jack kissed the top of her head.

"Comfortable?"

"Mmm, hmmm, very," she mumbled as he continued to stroke her back with his fingertips. She tipped her head back to look at him.

"Penny for them."

"Uh?" Jack said turning his gaze to her.

"Your thoughts." Kathryn replied.

"I was just thinking how happy I am that you are here with us."

Kathryn reached up and stroked his cheek. "Jack," she whispered. "Thank you for opening up our home and letting me be apart of you life."

Jack looked deep into her eyes. "I'm falling in love with you more each day." He watched as Kathryn's eyes started to shimmer with tears.

"I love you Jack Metcalf, and there is enough room in my heart for Emma too." Her tears spilled over as she smiled at him.

Jack captured her mouth in a passionate kiss that Kathryn felt all the way to her toes.

Kathryn's eyes snapped open; the bedroom was covered in darkness. She turned her head and could just make out Jack's profile sleep beside her. She laid there listening to his breathing trying to figure out what had woken her, when suddenly the entire room was lit up with a flash of lightening that made her jump. Placing her hand on her chest, she felt her heart racing. Ever since she was 6 years old lighting had had this effect on her. She laid there silently counting in her head, _one Mississippi…two Mississippi…three-_ a loud clap of thunder shook the house. Kathryn heard Emma scream and jumped out of bed throwing her robe on as she went out the door.

When she entered Emma's room the bed was empty. "Emma!" she harshly whispered. She heard Ensign whine and looked down. The dog was lying on the floor with her nose pointed under the bed. "Emma?" Kathryn whispered as she quickly kneeled down and looked under the bed. Kathryn smiled when her eyes meet Emma's. "Did the storm scare you?" Emma nodded her head. Kathryn reached under the bed. "Come here." Kathryn could see the fear in Emma's eyes. "Its okay honey, please come out." Emma put her hand in Kathryn's and crawled out from under the bed. As Emma stood up there was another flash of lightening followed by a clap of thunder causing her leaped at Kathryn and clutch the front of her robe with her fists. Kathryn hugged her tight and ran her hand down Emma's back. "Shh, it's okay. It's only a storm. It can't hurt you, your safe I promise."

Kathryn never stopped hugging and soothing the child as she stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly rocked Emma and rubbed her back. "I'll tell you a secret. I use to hide under my bed during a thunder storm when I was little." Emma looked up at Kathryn and blinked. "Would you like me stay with you until it quits?" Emma nodded her head vigorously. "Okay." Kathryn stood up and placed Emma under the covers. No sooner had Kathryn settled down next to her, Emma had burrowed into her side.

Jack opened his eyes and stretched, he rolled over to kiss Kathryn good morning but all he found was an empty pillow. He laid there for a moment listening, when all that met his ears was silence he got up and looked in the bathroom. It was empty, so we put on his robe and went to check on Emma.

Jack slowly opened Emma's door and peeked his head in. He couldn't believe his eyes. Emma was still asleep in her bed, Kathryn was next to her with her arms round Emma, and Ensign curled up on the corner of the bed. Jack leaned against the door frame smiling as he watched them sleep. His heart burst with happiness at sight of them. He was amazed how easily Kathryn fit into his life. She had only spent one day with Emma and he could already see how much she loved and protected his little girl. He was truly a blessed man. Jack took a step closer making Ensign lifted his head. Jack gave her a stern look, and the dog put her head back down. He looked up to see Emma awake. He smiled at her and put his finger to his lips. He reached in and carefully moved Kathryn's arm off Emma and picked her up. He put his finger to his lips again and walked out the door.

Kathryn slowly shrugged the veil of sleep that softly clung to her. She took a deep breath and her mind snapped wake as it recognized the aroma coffee. When she slowly opened her eyes she was greeted with Jack's smiling face. He was holding a steaming cup out to her. "Good morning," he grinned.

Kathryn took another deep breath and pushed herself up and leaned against the head board. "Hi." She answered sleepily.

Jack moved the cup closer to her nose. "I thought you might need this."

Kathryn took the cup from him. "Thank you." She inhaled its aroma before taking a much needed drink. "Mmm." She opened her eyes when she felt Jack sit down on the bed. "Where's Emma?"

"She's in the kitchen eating pancakes." He rubbed his hand up and down her calf. "Did you sleep her all night?"

She took another drink of her coffee and shook he head. "I came in here about three this morning when the storm woke Emma up. I found her under the bed, and then stayed with her until she fell back to sleep. I tried to come back to bed, but I couldn't get her to let go of my robe so I just slept here."

Jack's eyes grew warm and soft. He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Do you know how much I love you right now?"

Kathryn put her hand over his as she nuzzled it. "Mmm, hmmm."

Jack chuckled, "Are you sure you're not a telepath?"

Kathryn smiled at him. "Jack its written all over your face."

Jack leaned in and kissed her.

The next few weeks pasted with a Kathryn spending a couple nights a week, and the weekends, with Jack and Emma at his apartment.

It was late in the afternoon and Kathryn was sitting at her desk daydreaming about last night and how she showed Jack the merits of a bathtub.

"Captain….Captain."

Kathryn shook her head and blinked. "Sorry I didn't hear you, Mikki, my mind was wandering.

"That's okay, Captain." She stepped into the office. "The CINC's office called, he wants to see you immediately."

Kathryn raised her eyebrows. "Did he say what it was about?"

"No ma'am."

Kathryn sighed and stood up. "Thank you Mikki. If I don't return before the end of the day have a good evening."

"You too Captain and good luck." Kathryn turned and gave her a funny look. "Well you've said yourself that Admiral Hayes is a windbag."

Kathryn chuckled and patted the lieutenant on the shoulder. "Have a good evening, Mikki," and she strode out the door.

Kathryn stood outside Hayes's office with the most astonish look on her face, her mind reeling from the news Haze had just given her. It was so surreal that she could wait to tell Jack. She turned to Hayes's Aide and notice that he was chuckling as he watched her. "That common of a reaction, huh Lieutenant, she remarked.

"More then you could imagine Sir."

Kathryn let a small huff of laughter out. "Good day, Lieutenant."

"Ma'am," he replied with a nod.

Kathryn strode quickly through the door to the Center of Security Operations. She asked the security officer on duty if Jack was in his office and he nodded pointing down the hallway where the suite of offices where. When Kathryn reached his door she found it open and Jack sitting at his desk scowling at his terminal.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

A smile broke out on Jack's face when looked up and saw Kathryn standing there. "No." He stood up, walked over and gave her a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. "This is a nice surprise. Did you come to whisk me away for a romantic tryst?"

Kathryn laughed, "No, but I like the way you think."

"Okay, if your not here to shag my brains out then why are you here?"

Kathryn laughed again, "Jack, stop teasing. I have something important I want to share with you."

"Oh," he said raising his eyebrow in interest.

"I just met with Admiral Hayes -."

"What did that windbag want?"

"Jack," she pleaded in frustration.

"Sorry, finish what you were saying."

Kathryn got the biggest grin on her face. "I'm being promoted to Vice Admiral."

Jack's eyes went wide with surprise. "Oh Kathryn, that's wonderful!" He scooped her up in hug and twirled her around.

"Jack stop! Put me down!" Kathryn shrieked. No sooner were her feet on the floor that Jack was kissing her senseless.

The need for air broke them apart. Jack gave her a smirk, "You know I've never kissed an Admiral like that before."

Kathryn chuckled, "Well I'm not an Admiral yet." Her face suddenly went serious. "Wait a minute. Just what Admiral's have you been kissing?" She stated accusingly.

"Why Kate I didn't know your eyes could turn that shade of green."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I better be the only one you are kissing mister."

"Aye, aye _Admiral_." And, he started kissing her senseless again. Jack started moving her towards the wall when he heard someone clear their throat. He broke the kiss and looked up.

"Hey Boomer."

"Sorry Maverick, I didn't know you had company. We can meet later."

Kathryn pushed away from Jack's embrace and turned around to see a tall, slender, dark blonde, slightly embarrassed looking female standing in the doorway.

"No, wait. I'd like you to meet Kathryn Janeway. Kate, this is Commander Alexi Tighe, my second in command."

Alexi extended her hand to Kathryn. Kathryn slowly grasped her hand. "It's nice to meet you Captain. Please call me Lexi."

As the two women shook hands, Kathryn couldn't help but notice how familiar the woman looked. Her eyes flashed wide for a second as her mind started to piece things together. _No it couldn't be_, she thought to herself. "Did you say your last name was Tighe?"

"Yes." Lexi was a bit thrown by her sudden change in subject.

"I knew someone a long time ago named Tighe and you bare a likeness to him."

"Oh my, you're _that_ Kathryn Janeway."

Jack gave both the woman a puzzled look. "Someone want to fill me in on what's going on here? Boomer? Kate?"

Kathryn turned and looked at Jack, but before she could explain Lexi spoke up.

"It's very simple Maverick. Kathryn knew my brother Justin."

"Actually Jack, I was engaged to Justin when he passed away."

"You two never met?"

"No, I never got the chance to meet any of Justin's family." Kathryn turned and smiled at Lexi. "But, I'm glad I'm getting the chance now. Your brother was a wonderful man, Lexi."

"So I've heard. It seems he had quiet the reputation with his fellow Rangers too."

"Is that why you follow in his footsteps?"

"No that was because of you."

"Me?"

"Well the letter you sent my parents actually. I found it amongst my parent's things when they died in a mining accident two years after Justin pasted."

"Oh I'm so sorry Lexi."

"Please don't be. Klatus Prime was a hard life and their death was my freedom from it."

Kathryn blinked back tears.

Lexi gave her a warm smile and started walking towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll let you to get back to where you left off." She stopped when she reached the door turning around. "It was a great honor to meet you Captain Janeway. Maverick, this can wait till later." She waved the PADD she was holding and then she was gone.

Kathryn was staring at the door when Jack tapped her on the shoulder. "You okay, Kate?"

"Huh." She turned and looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine."

Jack didn't quiet buy it. "You don't look fine."

"My head is still trying to wrap itself around everything that has just happened, is all."

"Well, we don't call her Boomer for nothing."

"Boomer?" Kathryn was confused.

Jack chuckled. "It's her call sign." Kathryn still looked confused. Jack suppressed a laugh. "Because you don't see her coming until you hear the boom."

"Uh..…huh." Kathryn stated still not quiet understanding, and at this point she didn't think she wanted too. "Then Maverick is your call sign."

"Yes, beca-"

Kathryn held her hand up. "Never mind I don't want to know."

"Okay then. Have you talked to your mother?"

Kathryn gasped. "Oh crap, I better go see her right now before she hears about the promotion from someone else." Kathryn started to run out of the room.

"What no kiss good bye!" Jack shouted after her.

Kathryn skidded to a halt and rushed back kissing him quickly on the lips. "Sorry honey, but if I don't hurry Elizabeth Paris will beat me to it and I'll never hear the end of it." She turned to leave, but Jack caught her by the arm.

"Just a second, I still out rank you for the moment."

"By two months," she protested.

"Still counts. So you, dear Captain, are not dismissed until you have kissed me good bye properly."

Kathryn grabbed his face and planted her most toe-curling kiss on him, and then took off before Jack could open his eyes. He chuckled to himself wondering if Kathryn would still be afraid of her mother after she was promoted to Admiral.

Kathryn was packing up her office when Jack came walking though the door. He came up beside her and kissed her on the temple. "Hi."

"Hi, did you pick up your dress uniform at the cleaners?" When Jack didn't answer she straightened up to look at him. "Jack?" she said a bit worriedly.

"Kate come sit down with me for a minute."

"O-kay." She sat down next to him. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Jack sighed. "Look, I just found out that the team and I are leaving on an emergency mission tonight."

Kathryn tried to keep the disappointment out of her features. She knew better then any one that this is part and parcel with being in Starfleet. "Well I won't tell you that I'm disappointed in the timing I really wanted to share this with you, but I understand."

"And I'm still going to share it with you."

Kathryn gave him a confused look. "We depart at 2200 so I'll be at your commendation, but I won't be able to stay for all the elbow-rubbing later."

Kathryn breathed a sigh of relief, and then her face fell. "Does this mean I have to wait for my special celebration you promised me?"

"I'm afraid so. I have a bunch of briefings and preparation to get complete otherwise I'd take you home right this second. However, I promise to make it up to you when I get back." He cupped her head with his hand and kissed her slowly nibbling on her lip. The kiss became harder and more passionate as he moved over her lips. When she parted her lips he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Kathryn's fingers raked through his hair and grabbed the back of his head.

Jack broke the kiss and looked at her red swollen lips then into her lust-filled eyes. "Consider that a down payment for when I return," he winked.

Kathryn leaned her forehead against his smiling warmly at him as she stroked his cheek. Jack grabbed a hold of her shoulders straightening her upright.

"I have something important I need to discuss with you." Kathryn's face grew concerned. "I want to make you Emma's temporary guardian while I'm gone."

"Her…..Jaa-" she studied his face for a moment then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "I am honored by the trust you are placing in me."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, "I love you Kate."

They moved apart when they heard someone knocking on the door frame. They looked up to see Lexi standing there grinning at them. "I hate to break this up, but I need the old man for a briefing that starts in five minutes."

Kathryn gave Jack an inquisitive look. In many ways Lexi reminder her of Tom, and she didn't envy him.

Jack and Kathryn stood up. "Sorry Kate, duty calls. I'll see you in a few hours." He gave her a kiss and then walked out the door with Lexi flanking him. "Bye Admiral." She tossed over her shoulder. "Boomer," came Jack's warning growl causing Kathryn to chuckle. "Yep, Tom Paris," to herself.

Kathryn stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and looked critically at herself. The new uniform fit closely and looked very elegant. She smoothed down the jacket, her hands caressing the fine fabric. She lifted her chin a bit and studied her collar where admiral's black rank pin with two gold pips would soon be placed. On her left sleeve was the red bar of command overlaying the black cuff.

Her reverie was broken when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened. "Katie, I - "

Kathryn smiled as she took in the look on her mother's face. It was one of surprise followed by great joy.

"Mom you're staring."

"I wish your father could be here to see this. He would be so proud of you Katie."

Kathryn quickly blinked back the tears that were forming. "I know mom. And, he is here in spirit."

Gretchen brushed away the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks. "I love you Kathryn, and I'm very proud of you."

Kathryn walked over and gave her mother a hug. "I love you to mom, but if you don't stop crying your going to get me started. Now let's get out of here before we're late."

Kathryn stood in front of Admiral Patterson as her stomach fluttered with nerves. He was looking at her sternly. "Katie, you're out of uniform." He picked up the velvet box that was on the dais. "Let's see what can be done about that shall we." He smiled warmly at her, opened the box and took out the rank. "It is my distinct pleasure to award you the rank of Vice Admiral." He reached up and attached the rank to her collar. He stood back and grabbed a hold of her shoulders "There that's better. Now, give me a hug Katie, that's an order." Kathryn laughed as she wrapped her arms around him patting him on the back.

Kathryn looked out at the crowd; she couldn't believe how many of her former Voyager crew had shown up. As she scanned the mass of familiar faces her eyes fell on Jack's smiling face and her heart skipped a beat. She was going to miss him terribly while he was gone. She felt her mother put her arm around her.

"You better go spend as much time with him as you can."

Kathryn turned and smiled at her mother and then kissed her on the cheek. When she reached Jack he wrapped her into warm hug and kissed her. "Congratulation, Admiral."

Kathryn smiled and shook her head. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. Patterson seems quiet fond of you."

"He was my father's best friend. He stayed a close family friend after my father's death."

Jack placed his hand on the small of Kathryn's back. "Your former crew is very loyal to you."

"We became a family out there." She sighed.

"Well don't look now but some of your family are headed this way." Jack felt Kathryn stiffen when Chakotay came into view from behind Tom, B'Elanna, and Annika. He looked the man up and down sizing him up. Jack slowly rubbed his hand in small circles on her lower back.

B'Elanna gave her a hug and Tom saluted her making Kathryn laugh. "At ease Lieutenant, before you sprain something."

Annika moved forward and hugged her, "How does it feel Kathryn?"

"A bit surreal but I'm sure that will wear off soon."

B'Elanna nudged Kathryn with her elbow, when Kathryn looked at her she flicked her eyes toward Jack prompting Kathryn to introduce them.

Kathryn took a step closer to Jack, "Everyone I'd like you to meet Jack Metcaf. Jack this is some of my crew from Voyager. Tom Paris, his wife B'Elanna. Annika Hansen, and Chakotay."

Jack shook everyone's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Kate speaks very highly of you all." Jack didn't miss the faint snort from Chakotay.

Just then Lexi came up and whispered into Jack's ear. Jack nodded at her. "Please excuse me for cutting this short, but I have some business to attend to. It was nice meeting all of you." He turned to Kate. "Take good care of Emma."

"I will."

Jack kissed her and then wrapped her in a hug. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. When he leaned back to look at her he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you too, please be careful."

Jack nodded at her.

Kathryn straightened the front of her jacket and then looked at Lexi, who snapped to attention and saluted her. Kathryn straightened her shoulders and returned the salute. "Safe journey, Commander."

Kathryn was trying to look interested in what Admiral Raner was droning on about, but all she could think about was how she was starting to miss Jack already. Kathryn was trying to come up with some way of excusing herself when her mother came swooping in to the rescue.

"Admiral Raner, there you are."

"Good evening Gretchen."

"I've been looking all over for you. There is someone from Kathryn's old crew I would like to introduce you too, Mr. Tuvok. He was Kathryn's Chief Security Officer." Gretchen winked at Kathryn as she led the Admiral away. Kathryn mouthed thank you to her before she turned away.

Kathryn was waiting for drink at the bar when Chakotay walked up to her. She looked over her shoulder to see if Annika was with him. _Damn_, she thought when she didn't see her.

"That was a nice little performance you gave with Metcaf, what did you do order him to be your date?" He chuckled.

Kathryn sighed, "Look Chakotay, I tried to apologize to you numerous times, but you refuse to accept it because you're hell bent on trying to hurt me every chance you get as payback." Her eyes turned to steel. "We are done as friends, so why don't you do yourself a favor and put all the energy you're using up hating me and put it towards building your life with Annika."

"You arrogant bitch."

"Get over yourself Chakotay." She turned on her heel and left him standing there seething.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~Part two~~~~~~~~

After the first two nights of staying at Jack's apartment Kathryn packed up a few of Emma's things and brought them to her place. There was more room for Emma to run around and play, which is what she and Emma where doing in the back yard right now. Kathryn was sitting on the back step laughing as Spot chased Emma around the tree. She heard someone at the front door and stood up. "I'll be right back, Emma."

"Annika, this is a surprise. Please come in."

"Hello, Kathryn." She followed Kathryn into the living room.

Kathryn motioned to the couch. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Annika took a seat on the couch. "No thank you. I'm sorry for dropping by unannounced."

"Annika you know that your welcome here anytime."

"Thank you."

Just then Emma came rushing into the room with Spot barking right behind her. "Kate help," she squealed with laughter and jumped into Kathryn's lap. Emma leaned over and pointed her finger at Ensign. "Bad Spot."

Kathryn looked at the dog. "Ensign, quiet. Sit." The dog immediately obeyed.

Annika looked at the child. "Hello."

Emma grew suddenly shy, and curled into Kathryn's chest.

"Emma can you say hi to Annika?" Emma shook her head and buried her face in Kathryn's chest. "I don't know what's gotten into her she usually isn't this shy."

"She is a very lovely child."

"Emma is Jack's daughter. She will be four in a few weeks won't you kitten?" Kathryn looked down at her and kissed the top of her head as Emma nodded her answer. Kathryn sat Emma down on the floor. "Why don't you go in your room and draw while I talk to Annika,"

"Okay. Come on Spot." Kathryn watched the child leave the room before turning her attention back to Annika.

"So what's on your mind?"

Kathryn's comment caught Annika off guard. "Excuse me."

"In all the time I have know you, you have never popped in unless you had something on your mind."

Annika fidgeted with her hands for a moment. "Did you never pursue a more personal relationship with Chakotay?"

Kathryn was taken aback. "Annika why are you asking me this?"

"It's something I need to know."

"Why?"

"I saw the animosity between the two of you at your commendation. The two of you use to be good friends, now Chakotay never mentions you. Why?"

"I think you had better asked Chakotay about that."

"I have and all he said was that you knew what you did and that he didn't want to discuss it. Ever."

"And you think that I propositioned him?" Kathryn held her hand up to stave off Annika's retort. "First off let me make something perfectly clear. I have never, nor will I ever make any move on Chakotay. Second, I have never had any romantic feelings for him, nor will I ever have. Do I make myself clear?"

"But, you did love him right?"

"Chakotay and I formed a good friendship out there, but I was never in-love with him." Kathryn sighed. "Annika you are confusing platonic love for a friend with romantic love." Kathryn saw the understanding form in Annika's eyes.

"So what is going on now?"

"I said something to Chakotay about his relationship with you and it hurt him."

"You didn't approve of it did you?"

"No. I was worried that one of you would get hurt and I misspoke which cost me a friend."

"As you once told me, we all make mistakes. Maybe I could convince - "

"No!" Kathryn stated firmly. "Chakotay would see it as taking my side and it could cause problems between you two, and I don't want that to happen. This is between Chakotay and myself and you need to stay out of it."

"You are right."

During the second week Jack was gone, Kathryn found herself knee deep in the fall out from Shinzon's attempted coup of the Romulan Government. Whoever told her that the life of an admiral was easy was vastly mistaken.

She was sitting at her desk trying to keep her eyes open as she read through yet another endless report regarding the Reman refugees. She finally gave up, rubbed her eyes and put her head down on her desk. She had only intended to rest her eyes for a moment when she was jolted awake when her aide shook her shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you Admiral, but your mother is on the line."

Kathryn was too tired to care about being caught asleep while on duty.

"Thank you, Mikki."

Kathryn smoothed her hair and then activated the view screen.

"My god Kathryn you look like hell."

"Hello to you too mom."

"I'm sorry dear, but you do look a bit rough around the edges. Is everything okay?"

"It's just been a long week."

"Katie it's only Wednesday."

"Did you need something, or did you just call to badger me about how I look." Kathryn immediately regretted snapping at her mother. "I'm sorry mom."

Gretchen held her hand up. "Forgiven…..I called to see if you want to have dinner tonight? I'll make vegetable biryani."

"Dinner would be lovely mom, thank you."

"Great, can you make it at 7?"

"Mom would you mind making dinner at my place?" She wheedled.

Gretchen shook her head. "I'll be there at 7."

"Thanks mom, love you. Bye." Kathryn quickly cut the transmission before her mother had a chance to bring up the subject of how tired she looked again, and she didn't feel like listening to a lecture on how to take better care of herself. She got enough of that from the EMH while on Voyager.

Kathryn looked up when Mikki came back into the office. "Admiral, can I get you some lunch?"

Kathryn looked at the chronometer. She had a meeting in a half an hour. "Just some vegetable broth, please Mikki. Breakfast didn't sit well after that meeting with Admiral Taylor.

Gretchen rang the door for the third time wondering what was taking so long for Kathryn to answer the door. Figuring that she must be dealing with Emma, Gretchen keyed in her emergency code and entered the house. "Kathryn I'm here." She called out as she headed for the kitchen. She put the supplies for dinner on the counter and went to find Emma and Kathryn.

"Emma? Katie?" Gretchen walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kathryn sound asleep on the couch. Gretchen knew that Kathryn had to be exhausted not to wake up when she called her. She heard Emma come down the stairs and turned to see the girl dragging her doll behind her. Emma ran into Gretchen's arms when she saw her. She picked her up and kissed her small cheek. "Hello there pea pod."

Emma hugged her neck. "Nana," she beamed excitedly. She turned and pointed at Kathryn. "Kate sleepy."

"I see that. What have you been doing?"

"Playing dollies."

"Would you like to help me make dinner?"

Emma nodded her head enthusiastically.

An hour later Kathryn awoke to the sound of Emma's laughter. She leaned up on her elbows and looked at the chronometer. "Oh shit." She jumped up quickly and headed towards her mother and Emma's voices.

When she entered the kitchen her mother was wiping her hands on cloth while Emma sat at the island counter drawing. She walked over and kissed Emma on the top of the head.

"Did you have a nice nap?" her mother asked.

Kathryn walked over and kissed her mother's cheek. "You should have woken me when got here."

"Don't think I didn't try. You were completely out, so Emma and I made dinner while you got some rest."

"Dinner smells wonderful."

"It will be done soon, so why don't you and Emma go wash up while I set the table."

Later while they were eating dinner Gretchen decided to take the bull by the horns. "Kathryn have you been sleeping at night since the incident with the Enterprise?"

Kathryn wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin and then placed it back in her lap. "If you are ask me if I have insomnia, the answer is no."

Gretchen continued to scrutinize her.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Mother would you stop. I assure you that I have been sleeping every night."

Gretchen decided to let it go for now. "So have you had any word from Jack?"

"No, and I don't intended to. Their mission is classified."

"That shouldn't stop you now that you are an admiral."

"Are you saying that I should pull strings to check on my boyfriend?" Kathryn replied incredulously.

"Oh admit it Katie you know you want to?"

Kathryn shook her head. "Jack will call when he can. And, before you ask – yes I miss him terribly."

"I know you do kitten, and I'm sure he misses both of you just as much."

Later that week on Friday, Gretchen walked into Starfleet headquarters for a surprise visit to her daughter. After Gretchen voiced her concern to John about how tired Kathryn was looking, John had suggested that the two of them take Emma to the zoo for the afternoon and keep her over night to give Kathryn a break. Gretchen grabbed at the opportunity and was headed to see Kathryn for permission to pick Emma up at daycare.

She walked into Lieutenant Skyler's office. "Hello Mikki. Kathryn isn't expecting me but I was hoping to talk to her. Is she in?"

"Yes ma'am." Mikki got up and escorted Gretchen into Kathryn's office.

Gretchen almost collided with the young Lieutenant when she suddenly stopped in front of her. "What's the -"

"Sorry Mrs. Janeway."

Gretchen looked around Mikki and saw Kathryn sound asleep at her desk. She took a hold of Mikki's arm and motioned her back into the outer office. When the door was closed behind her Gretchen looked at the young woman. "I can tell by the way you look that this isn't the first time you've found her like this, is it?"

Mikki was hesitant with her answer, "N-no ma'am."

"How often?"

"That's the third time this week."

"When did this start?"

Mikki was quiet.

"Lieutenant I know that you are loyal to the Admiral, but trust me this is for her own good."

"About a week and a half ago. I've been trying to work up the courage to say something to her about it."

"You go back to work and don't wake her. I'll be right back." Gretchen headed out the door.

"Wait what are you going to do?"

"Pull some strings."

Mikki sat down in her seat with a heavy thud. She didn't like the sound of that. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that the Admiral was going to be hopping mad when her mother returned.

A few minutes later Mikki jumped out of her chair at attention when Gretchen came striding through the door with Admiral Patterson flanking her. Mikki sat back down and waited to hear the fireworks.

Gretchen didn't bat an eye as she walked right passed Mikki and straight into Kathryn's office. She stopped right in front of her daughter's desk. "What did I tell you Bill."

"Your right Gretchen." He moved Gretchen behind him. He stood up tall with his chin in the air and his hands clasped behind his back. "Admiral Janeway, this is conduct unbecoming an officer!" He barked out in his toughest command voice.

Kathryn jumped a mile out of her chair and stood at attention. "Sorry Sir." She replied before she realized what was going on. When she saw her mother standing beside Patterson with her hands on her hips she had a pretty good idea what her mother was up too.

Patterson softened his features and stance. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me I'm going back to my office so you two can talk." And with that he promptly left the room.

"Mother I don't believe you did that."

"Fat lot of good it did. He was supposed to order you over to medical."

Kathryn plopped down in her chair and buried her face in her hands.

Gretchen saw her daughter's reaction and knew she should have handled this differently. "Katie I never meant to embarrass you. I'm sorry I overreacted."

Kathryn didn't move.

"Katie I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Still nothing.

"I understand that you are upset with me, and I don't blame you." Gretchen sighed and started to walk out the door.

"Wait." Kathryn called after her. Gretchen turned around. "Sit down….please." Gretchen took a seat. "Did you come down here to check on me?"

"No."

"So what did you come down here for?"

"John and I wanted to get Emma from daycare and take her to the zoo." Gretchen watched a crooked smile form on her daughter's face.

"Emma would love that."

"We also want to keep her for the night to give you a break."

Kathryn knew that her mother could have just kept that last part to herself, but she was trying to mend a fence. Kathryn reached out and pressed a control on her view screen.

"_Yes Admiral."_

"Mikki, would contact the daycare and let them know my mother is on her way to pick Emma up."

"_Right away Admiral."_

"Oh and Mikki would you please get me an appointment with Doctor Hulst for this afternoon."

"_Yes, Admiral._"

"Thank you Mikki, that's all."

Gretchen leaned forward and took a hold of Kathryn's hand. "I love you."

"I love you too mom."

Kathryn sat there with the most stunned look on her face. "That can't be possible."

"I'm afraid it is Kathryn."

"And you're sure?"

"Kathryn I ran the test three times and it was positive all three times. You're 6 weeks pregnant."

"But I'm on a booster."

Dr. Hulst chuckled. "Kathryn boosters are not foolproof they have a .003% failure rate."

Kathryn suddenly groaned and put her face in her hands.

"Kathryn, are you alright?"

"No," she groaned. "I just realized what a field day my mother is going to have when she finds out her 41 year old daughter got herself knocked up."

"Well, just keep reminding her that she is finally getting a grandchild. In the mean time I'm going to give you a supplement to help with our fatigue. "

Kathryn walked into her living room and sat down on the couch and stared out into the garden. She thought about how much her life had changed since she bumped into Jack at the store that day. She was building a relationship with a man who intrigued and excited her in ways that she never had been before. She was forming a bond with Emma, and now she was expecting a child of her own. She reached down and stroked her still flat stomach. "Oh little one, I wonder what your father is going to say when he finds out about you. I hope he will be as happy as I am," she smiled as she continued to hold her hand over her stomach. She so wished that she could talk to Jack right now, but since he was out of communication range she new it would have to wait until he got back, whenever that happened to be. Meanwhile she would have to keep this to herself, which meant she would have to lie to her mother about her visit to the doctor. Not wanting to think about her mother any more, Kathryn sighed and got up off the couch. She had the whole evening to herself and she was going to start it off by taking a long luxurious bath.

Kathryn reached up and pressed the control to re-heat the water in the tub. She let out a soft moan as the bottom of the tub's surface started to heat up. "I didn't know just how much I have been missing this." She slid a bit further down into the water when she heard Ensign yip and then whine at the door.

"I told you earlier that you weren't coming in here, so go lay down Ensign."

A few seconds later the dog yipped and whined again.

"Ensign stop."

Another yip and more whining.

"You got to be kidding me," Kathryn muttered. "Ensign enough." The dog continued to whine. Knowing that she wasn't going to get any peace until she found out what was Ensign's problem, she got out of the tub, toweled off, put her robe on, and started opening the door "I swear if you interrupted me for the latrine I'll -"

Kathryn's reply was cut short when she saw Jack standing in front of the door with Ensign at his feet. She stood there staring at him with her mouth hanging open until her mind finally jump started into action. "Jack!" Kathryn rushed into his open arms.

Jack nearly had the wind knocked out of him as Kathryn threw herself against him and her arms came around his neck. His shock wore off and he returned the embrace laughing softly. He brought his hand up and caressed the side of her face. "Hi," he whispered. He slipped one hand into her hair, cradling the back of her head and stared deeply into her shimmering eyes before lowering his gaze to her mouth.

As Jack's mouth covered hers, Kathryn went weak in the knees as her passion ignited and spread through out her body. His lips covered hers, his tongue gently seeking entrance to the warm cavern of her mouth. Kathryn's mind went blank when Jack parted her lips and plundered her mouth with his tongue. His hands were stroking up and down her back and sides. Her mind was filled with a warm buzz from the sensations he was creating with his mouth and hands.

Kathryn groaned loudly and gripped onto Jack as his tongue swept her mouth and she joined in tasting him deeply. She slipped one of her hands into his hair, holding him to her. She felt his hand on her waist gently moving towards the sash of her robe. His hand made short work of the knot and was slowly stroking upwards until he was cupping her breasts, his thumbs seeking her nipples finding them already erect. Kathryn moaned louder now and pressed her breast into his hands wanting firmer contact as her hands work the buttons of his shirt.

Jack eased out of the kiss and trailed his lips along her jaw then down her neck and behind her ear. Kathryn's head fell back as he nibbled and sucked at the spot. She became aware of his hands leaving her breasts as her robe fell off her shoulders, the cool air dancing over her skin.

"God Kate you are so beautiful." She lifted her head to see the top of Jack's as he lowered his mouth and took the tip of one breast into it gently sucking and flicking his tongue across the nipple. Kathryn's head fell back again as his love washed over her.

Kathryn was vaguely aware of Jack picking her up in his arms before heading towards the bed. They fell onto the bed, lips locked together, as hands and fingers started explored areas longing to be touched, and the emotion of it all was almost too much to bear.

Jack's hands gently caressed her breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples. His lips traveled over her face and neck then further downwards until they covered one of her nipples. The warmth of his mouth caused her to arch her back off the bed at the sensation. She felt his fingers pinching the other nipple, making sure it wasn't neglected. She pulled him closer to her, as he continued working over her breasts, stirring the feeling that was forming in her belly. Her own hands wandered over his back and shoulders as she felt the ache between her legs become more intent.

Kathryn pulled the shirt from Jack's body as her hands moved down to the fastener of his trousers. She fought with the zipper until his hands stilled hers; he took over for her quickly ridding himself of the pants. He kicked his trousers away as Kathryn's hands pushed his boxers down his thighs where they earned the same fate.

Jack's lips returned to Kathryn's body as he kissed and licked his way down her body, his tongue created moist circles over her burning skin. Kathryn was incapable of any coherent thought as his lips brushed the hairline of her soft curls before nuzzling further down. She spread her legs for him and felt his hands caress her thighs gently holding them open.

Jack's lips brushed slowly over her inner thighs, taking his time getting to the reward that awaited him. Kathryn squirmed underneath him, and Jack saw how wet with desire she was. He gently blew on her clitoris causing Kathryn to moan loudly. He lowered his mouth over her sensitive bundle of nerves as his lips and tongue danced across her delicate skin. She cried out, and his hands held her hips in place as he blew, sucked, and licked her bud.

The rush of desire that washed over her obliterated everything as she felt her climax approaching. She was floating on feelings that surrounded her when Jack pressed two fingers deeply into her. She gasped and felt a rush of moisture his action caused. Kathryn tossed her head from side to side, her hands clutched at the sheets, as she felt her ever building orgasm crash down over her. Her scream filled the room as she rode the wave which seemed to go on forever. She became aware that Jack's fingers were still stroking inside her and his mouth was still assaulting her clitoris, forcing the wave of ecstasy to continue as he built her toward another climax. Kathryn almost found breathing impossible and clutched desperately at Jack's shoulders. She needed him inside her more then her next breath.

Jack placed a kiss on her bud before rising above her and locking eyes with her. She felt him hot and hard against her throbbing centre. She arched her hips slightly parting her legs further. This was all the invitation Jack needed as he balanced on the edge of her entrance. Jack slowly pressed into her warmth gently entering her. He felt her tightness surround his pulsing member and fought to control himself. Kathryn arched her hips further drawing him in as deep as she could; the blissful sensation of him filling her had her fighting to keep eye contact with him. When he was sheathed fully within her, he started thrusting as Kathryn met his pace. Her hands grasped his ass as she tried to push him deeper into her. Acknowledging her encouragement Jack increased his pace. He watched as she fought to keep her eyes open, as her inner walls began to tighten around him. He started pounding in and out of her and she met him thrust of thrust. Suddenly her inner muscles clamped down on his rock hard shaft. She threw her head back and screamed as her world exploded. When Jack saw her in the throes of her orgasm he lost his control and thrust into her hard one final time and exploded inside her mixing his fluid with hers as he cried out her name.

Their breathing was ragged as they laid there clinging tightly to each other. Kathryn's legs held Jack inside her until their breathing calmed and she felt him start to soften within her. They continued to hold each other, as Jack raised his head from the crook of her neck and gently whispered in her ear.

"I love you, marry me?"

Kathryn abruptly pushed Jack off of her, and sat up in the bed finding the sheet and clutching to her chest. "What did you just say?"

Jack sat up and placed his hands on each side of her face looking deep into her blue eyes. "Kathryn Janeway, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kathryn secured the sheet under her arms and then removed his hands from her head, and held them in hers. "Jack before I answer that question there's something you need to know."

"It's okay I already know that you snore."

Kathryn jerked on his hand. "Jack please. This is important."

"I'm sorry. What is it that you have to tell me?"

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm pregnant."

Jack's eyes went wide. "Honest?"

Kathryn nodded her head hopefully.

"Oh my god, Kate that's wonderful." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Kathryn sank into his embrace with a great sigh of relief.

Jack took a hold of her arms and pulled her away from him. "When did you find out?"

"This afternoon, actually."

"You and the baby are healthy?"

"Yes," she answered with tears shimmering in her eyes. "So you're happy?"

Jack smiled at her. "Are you kidding? The only thing that could make me happier is if you say yes to marrying me, which by the way I'm still waiting for your answer."

This time Kathryn took Jack's face in her hands looking deep into his eyes showing him all her love for him. "Yes Jack Metcalf, I would be honored to be your wife." And she kissed him.

Jack put his arms around her and settled them back down on the bed. Kathryn laid her head on his shoulder as her hand made small circles on his chest. Jack kissed the top of her head. "You make me so happy Kate. I love you." Kathryn snuggled deeper into his side. "I love you more." She smiled as she tired to fight off the sleep that was trying to claim her. Jack felt her yawn as Kathryn's head got heavier on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she apologized sleepily. "I can't seem to stay awake for very long lately." Jack chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head again sifting them softly to make her more comfortable.

"Get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered as fatigue finally claimed Kathryn.

A short time later Kathryn awoke to the faint sound of Jack's voice, turning her head to the side all she saw was his empty pillow when she realized he was laying near the foot of the bed with his head next to her abdomen, when she heard his faint whisper she didn't stir.

"You have a big sister that I'm sure will give you problems from time to time so be patient with her. And, Gretchen she's your grandmother, oh she is going to be so happy when we tell her about you. She's a bit of a character but you'll get use to her." Kathryn couldn't help but giggle. Jack turned his head smiled at her. "Hey there sleepy head, did you have a nice nap?"

"Mmm, hmm," she smiled back at him. "I see you kept yourself entertained."

"I was just filling junior in on how happy the family is going to be when we tell them." Jack felt Kathryn stiffen. "What?"

"Never call the baby _junior_ again."

Jack moved back up beside her. "Okay, start explaining."

"It involves Q and his son." Kathryn went on to tell Jack the story about Q's uprising in the Continuum, producing a son, and making her the boy's godmother.

"So Q wanted to mate with you. Well, I will say one thing the man has excellent taste."

Kathryn leaned in and kissed Jack. "Do you know how much I love you?"

Jack's eyes became crinkled with humor. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"I'm serious Jack. You, Emma and this baby are the family that I have always dreamed of. Thank you for making that dream a reality." She leaned down and kissed him again.

Kathryn tried her hardest to keep her feelings from showing as she sat cross the table listening to Owen Paris. "I think we should take these Borg Resistance Activists threats seriously."

Kathryn's self-control almost wavered when she thought about the fact that these people wanted Annika removed from the Federation protection and sent back to the Borg. She raised her glance back to the surrounding people before it fell into the eyes of the man sitting opposite of her. Jack was looking at her, his brow wrinkled with curiosity. His eyes were questioning her, probing her features and taking in her posture, expression, and general state. Jack broke his gaze from Kathryn's face. "It is a cause for concern, I agree."

Kathryn finally broke her silence. "I think Annika Hansen should be made aware of this."

Jack looked to his right and signaled Commander Tighe forward. She stood with her hands behind her back while she addressed them. "We've had the opportunity to plant a mole in their organization, and we will be alerted of any movement they make. In the mean time I don't think that we should alert Ms. Hansen or her fiancé Captain Chakotay."

Kathryn was rankled by this. "I think that is a mistake Commander."

Lexi clenched her jaw and looked at Jack. Jack leaned forward. "I understand your concern Admiral, but I feel that by making Ms. Hansen and her fiancé aware of these people could tip our hand, and I for one don't want to loose a very important tactical advantage."

"I agree Captain Metcalf, but I'm not happy with keeping Annika in the dark about this." Kathryn retorted.

Jack held his hand up. "And that's why I'm putting 24/7 surveillance on her."

Owen heard enough and decided to bring the meeting to an end. "Well, Jack it sounds like you and your team have the circumstances well in hand. From here on out I will be the only one you will be updating on any changes. Understood?"

"Aye Sir."

"Very well, dismissed."

Jack and Commander Tighe left the room. Owen turned to the single occupant left in the room with him.

"Owen I -"

"Kathryn I understand your concerns, but I agree with Jack."

"I still think we should tell Annika."

"Kathryn," he warned, "this is why I'm taking you out of the loop."

Kathryn knew she was walking a very fine line. "I'm sorry Owen, it's just that I feel in some way responsible."

"Kathryn you're not alone in the Delta Quadrant any more. It's time to let someone else do all the worrying. Besides don't you have enough to worry about with your wedding? Congratulations by the way, I think you and Jack make a wonderful pair."

Kathryn shook her head and quietly laughed. "Thank you Owen. I'm sure my mother and your wife have been burning the comm. Lines up in the last few days."

Owen laughed. "Yes they have, and from the sounds of last nights conversation you have your hands full with all the plans those two were talking about."

"Oh no, Jack and I are having a very small ceremony."

"Not from the sounds of the guest list that was discussed."

"That would be for the reception. Jack and I gave mother full dissection where that is concerned. Although, from what you've just told me I may live to regret that."

"I'm sure you just may." Owen chuckled.

"Well, if you'll excuse me Owen I have a lunch date."

Kathryn left the conference room and headed towards Starfleet Daycare. She was walking though the north garden when she heard someone shout her name. "Captain….Captain Janeway." She turned around and saw Mike Ayala walking towards her.

"Mike! This is a surprise, how are you?"

"I'm great Captain," Mike suddenly noticed the rank on her collar, "I mean Admiral."

"Please call me Kathryn. I'm not your commanding officer now that we're home."

Ayala gave her a huge grin. "True."

"So what brings you to Starfleet? You're not thinking of enlisting are you?"

"No ma'am, too many good benefits working security for ATI. I just came from seeing Chakotay." Kathryn noticed a strange look come over Mike. "Can you keep a secret?" Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "Right, stupid question," he laughed. "Chakotay and Annika just got married and I was the best man."

Kathryn was a bit taken a back by the news. "They eloped?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I thought they wanted a huge wedding. Oh which reminds me, congratulations on your up coming marriage."

Kathryn tried not to blush, "Thank you Mike.

"I'm sorry to have to run off Mike, but I'm due to have lunch with my stepdaughter. I'm glad we ran into each other."

"Me too Capt- I mean Kathryn."

As they parted ways, Kathryn's instincts told her there was more to Chakotay and Annika's elopement, and if she got the chance to talk to Annika alone she planned to find out.

The bar was cast in shadows when Vosta entered. He walked over to the table in the corner and sat down facing the door. The barmaid came over to take his order. "Ferengi Ambrosia." He tossed her a coin and she left. Vosta's eyes scanned the room, he hated this place. They watered down the drinks and it smelled like death, but he knew his client had picked it because of the remote location. Speaking of his client, Vosta hoped the man would hurry up and get here so they could quickly conduct their business and he could leave he didn't like being in any one place for too long.

As luck would have it a cloaked figure enter the bar and walked straight towards Vosta. When the man approached the table, Vosta signaled him to sit down. The barmaid had returned with Vosta's drink and asked the man in the cloak if he wanted anything to which he waved her away.

Vosta's client kept the hood of his cloak on, and all Vosta could see of the man's face where his chin and mouth which were Ferengi. Vosta gave him a hard stare. "So do you have my money, Ferengi?" The man took out his hand from beneath his cloak which held a velvet pouch and slid it across to Vosta. He brought his other hand up and slid a PADD to him. Vosta picked up the PADD and read it. The PADD held detailed instructions. Vosta then opened the pouch and counted the money and then looked at the still silent Ferangi.  
"If you don't have the other half of the payment when I deliver the goods you will pay with your life Ferengi. Do I make myself clear?" Vosta's client nodded his head. "Good. I'll see you at the drop off." Vosta got up and left the Ferangi setting at the table.

Jack was pacing back and forth in Kate's living room. They were due to meet her mothers for lunch to go over the final wedding details, and if they didn't leave now they were going to be late. "Kate what's the hold up, we're going to be late?" Jack called up to her. Jack sighed and looked at Ensign. "I think you females do this on purpose." Ensign whined and trotted off to the kitchen. Jack shook his head. "Kate come on." He called again. When he received no answer he decide it was time to go up and hurry her along. When he entered her bedroom she was no where to be seen. "Kate?"

"I'm in here," came her faint reply.

Jack entered the bathroom and found Kathryn kneeling over the toilet dry heaving. He quickly went to her placing his hand on her forehead to support her head while he softly rubbed her back. "Oh honey why didn't you let me know?"

"Tried," she panted before her body went ridged and she started retching again. When the wave eased she turned and looked at him, "I…can't seem…to make…it stop.

Jack's heart nearly broke when he saw tears form in Kathryn's eyes. "Shh, I'm here to help." He continued to rub her back. "Just take slow calming breathes. That's it, just relax your body." Jack continued to sooth her while she fought the next wave. When he felt her start to relax again he sat her up and quickly got a cool cloth and placed it on the back of her neck. As her face started to regain some of its color he helped her off the floor. She rinsed her mouth and splashed cool water on her face. Jack kissed the top of her head. "I'll go contact Gretchen and tell her we're not going to make it.

Kathryn's head snapped up. "No!"

"Oh come Kate don't you think it's about time you told your mother your pregnant?"

"No I don't."

"And why on Earth not, what could she possible say?"

Kathryn looked at him incredulously. "Hello? Have you met my mother?"

"Oh Kate she isn't that bad."

"That's what you think." Kathryn sighed. "Look Jack, my mother is a traditionalist so that means we wait until after the wedding to tell her she's a grandmother, okay?"

Jack held up both his hands in defeat. "Okay, we wait. Thank goodness it's next weekend." He walked out of the bathroom and sat on the foot of her bed. Kathryn stood in the door way looking at him, "And, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Well unless you plan on telling her you had surgery to increase the size of your breasts you better change your top."

Kathryn looked down at the fabric of her blouse stretched across her tender swollen breasts, "Shit."

The sand is soft under Kathryn's bare feet as she looks at Jack standing next to the minister, wearing a nice pair of khakis and a white collared shirt. She noticed the subtle changes in the evening sky of the setting sun, and the small lattes archway with vines and flowers. Her mother, sister, Jack's father and Emma where standing around it. The torches made a nice touch, she thought as she ran her hand down the side of her cream dress to smooth it. She didn't for one second think about turning around and running, but when she gets close enough to stare into Jack's eyes she understood why she never had any doubts.

Jack holds out his hand and she takes it, slipping her hand into his as he brings her closer to hold onto both of her hands. Their eyes lock immediately, and Kathryn knows that her life is going to be wonderful.

"Love brings us here today to join these two unique souls before us. A good marriage is not born or something that automatically happens," the minister begins, "In the art of marriage, the little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands."

Kathryn smiles and thinks about how she holds Jack's hand or spends time touching Jack in some way or other. "It is remembering to say I love you at least once a day." Kathryn knows that comes easy for both of them. "It is at no time taking the other for granted, the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the universe." Kathryn stares into Jack's eyes knowing that standing against the universe has never been a problem for either of them. "It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family." Kathryn and Jack both smile down at Emma, as this ceremony is about acceptance. "It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstration of gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner."

Kathryn sighs resisting the urge to move her hand to her stomach. Jack winks at her, feeling the slight twitch her hand made when she wanted to move it.

"Do you, Jack, vow to love and cherish this woman for the rest of her days?"

"I do," John hands Jack the ring to slip on to Kathryn's finger.

"Do you, Kathryn, vow to love and cherish this man for the rest of his days?"

"I do," Her sister, Phoebe, hands Kathryn the ring to slip onto Jack's finger.

"If there are any objections, please step forward," the minister replies, and Jack immediately shoots a look to everyone around them that they are not to say a word. "By the power invested in me I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kathryn parts her lips in anticipation as Jack moves forward and kisses her.

Jack and Kathryn shared a quiet dinner with Gretchen, John and Phoebe before they left to take care of things for the reception tomorrow at the Janeway family home, and they were now sitting on the couch. Emma was curled up on Kathryn's lap while Jack read her a story.

"The End." Jack closed the book. Emma smiled up at him. "Time for bed sweetheart, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Nana said there will be lots of people at my party."

Jack gave Emma a questioning look. "Oh I see, so it's _your_ party tomorrow. And, what is this party for?"

"Being a family." Emma answered, and then looked up at Kathryn, "Are you my mommy now?"

Kathryn swallowed against the sudden lump in her throat. "Do you want me to be?"

Emma nodded her head.

"Then yes, I'm your mommy now."

"Good, I can tell Tara I have a mommy too. Tara loves her mommy, and I love you."

Kathryn's eyes burned with unshed tears. "I love you too."

Kathryn wrapped her arms around Emma and kissed the top of her head as her tears fell into Emma's hair. Jack caressed the back of Kathryn's head and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, it's time for everyone to get some sleep so we can be rested for our 'Family Party'."

Emma jumped off Kathryn's lap and started running for her room. "Come on mommy, I want you to tuck me in," she yelled over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~Part three~~~~~~~

Kathryn felt Jack's hand pressing into her shoulder, "Morning," his voice was rough with sleep.

Kathryn smiled as her hand come up to cover his. "Morning."

As his arm reaches over her, she realizes that he was stealing her cup of coffee. She silently laughed as Jack took the cup from her and started drinking it. She was certain that this won't be last time she shares her morning coffee with him and it didn't bother her in the least.

Jack places the cup in front of him as he sets down next to her. "What are you doing up so early?"

Kathryn got up and retrieved another cup pouring herself a new cup of coffee. "My coffee stealing new husband was snoring and woke me up." She sat back down at the kitchen table.

Jack chuckled, "Well the minster did say last night that I'm not expected to wear a halo."

Kathryn shook her head as she laughed.

Jack leaned over and kissed her. "I love you Kate Metcalf."

Kathryn gave him a crooked smile. "Kathryn Metcalf, I like the sound of that."

"Admiral Metcalf," he said with a smirk.

Kathryn raised her eyebrow at him. "That's Admiral Janeway-Metcalf, mister. Otherwise when you make admiral I'm going to walk around with a headache trying to figure out which one of us they are referring to." They both burst into laughter.

"Mommy! Daddy! Is it time for our family party?" Kathryn and Jack both groaned.

Kathryn got up and kissed him on the top of the head. "Come on I'll help you make the pancakes."

Kathryn stood by the back porch steps watching the entire party mingle in the back yard of her family home. She was happy to see her entire crew from Voyager among the guests. Phoebe came up and stood by her shoulder handing her a glass of champagne. "Mom sure out did her self, didn't she?"

"She sure did Phoebs. I can't believe she tracked down my entire crew."

Phoebe took a drink of her champagne. "Soooo, how does it feel to be married?" Kathryn brought her left hand up and looked at the silver band that now adorned it. She twirled it around with her thumb.

"I keep looking at my hand wondering if I'm dreaming – OUCH!" Kathryn rubbed her arm as she glared at Phoebe, who was laughing.

Phoebe held up her champagne flute. "A toast. To my sister who is glowing with happiness."

"Thank you." Kathryn tapped her glass against Phoebe's and took a sip of her champagne. The non-existent sip she took didn't go unnoticed by Phoebe.

"Uh, huh I thought so."

Kathryn turned and gave Phoebe a perplexed look. "You thought what?"

Phoebe smirked. "You're too chicken to say anything."

Kathryn was still confused and looked it.

Phoebe pointed at Kathryn's champagne glass. "Can I be there when you tell mom?"

Kathryn caught on to what her sister was getting at and schooled her features, "I have no idea what you are talking about Phoebe."

"Oh don't you play dumb with me big sister."

"I'm not _playing_ anything with you."

"She not stupid you know? She's going to figure it out sooner or later."

"Who's going to figure out what?" Both women spun around when they heard B'Elanna's reply come from the steps behind them.

Kathryn gave Phoebe a pointed look. "Lanna I haven't seen Tom mingling around, you haven't locked him in a closet somewhere have you?"

B'Elanna laughed, "No, he's in the study trying to hustle someone named Boomer at pool."

"Oh this I have to see." Kathryn moved passed B'Elanna and up the stairs to the house. B'Elanna looked at Phoebe who just shrugged her shoulders and followed her sister.

The three women entered the study and saw Jack, Harry, and Chakotay standing against the wall watching Tom and Lexi playing pool. At the moment Tom had control of the table, while Lexi leaned against her cue watching with disinterest. Tom continued to study the table.

"You'll never make it." Lexi commented casually.

"Tom looked up at Lexi. "I'll bet you 10 credits that I do make it."

"You're on."

Tom lined up his shot, but missed giving Lexi control of the table to which she quickly sank her shots leaving her a complex bank shot to sink the 8 ball. Tom started grinned thinking that he had won. He'd never seen anyone make that shot in all the years that he played pool, not even Kathryn. Lexi sized up the shot, and Tom couldn't help but chuckle out loud. Lexi looked up at him. "Feeling rather confident I see."

Tom flashed a smile. "I've played with some very talented people and not once have I seen that shot pulled off successfully Boomer."

Lexi stood up and walked around the table to where Tom stood invading his personal space. "Care to go double or nothing then?"

Tom's eyes flashed. "You're on."

Lexi walked back to the other side of the table and lined the shot again, and sank the shot leaving Tom gobsmacked. Kathryn suppressed her laughter and walked up to Tom slapping him on the back. "They don't call her Boomer for nothing, Tom." The entire room burst out in laughter.

Lexi walked up to Tom and held out her hand. "No hard feelings?"

Tom shook her hand. "Not if you teach me the secret to that shot."

Kathryn walked back to the rest of the group while Lexi explained the shot to Tom. Jack caught the way B'Elanna was sizing up Lexi. "Relax B'Elanna, Lexi is harmless."

"Uh huh," B'Elanna sounded unconvinced as she watched her husband and Lexi.

Jack put his hand on B'Elanna's shoulder. "Tom isn't Lexi's type."

"And just what is her type?" B'Elanna asked.

"Female." Jack said as he started walking towards Tom and Lexi. "Rack 'em up Tom, you can break."

B'Elanna let out a sigh of relief then looked at Kathryn. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know you wanted to date Lexi." Kathryn quipped causing B'Elanna to roll her eyes.

Kathryn stood watching Tom and Jack play pool for a few minutes before excusing herself to join the rest of her guest. As she was walking through the living room she ran into her mother. "There you are Katie I've been looking all over for you. Where's Jack?"

"He's in the study playing pool."

Her conversation with Phoebe flashed in her head as she stood there with her mother. "Mom can we sit down and talk for a minute?"

Gretchen took a seat on the couch while Kathryn walked to the fireplace and stood looking at all the pictures on the mantel. She leaned against the mantel with her shoulder and looked at her mother. "You've done an amazing job on the reception. It's been a wonderful day, thank you."

"I was more then happy to do it Katie, you know that." Gretchen got up and stood next to Kathryn.

Kathryn looked back at the pictures on the mantel while she tried to find the right words to tell her mother about the baby. Her eyes rested on a picture of her mother holding Kathryn shortly after she had been born.

Gretchen picked the picture up. "This was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Marrying daddy was the happiest."

Gretchen laughed softly. "No that would be the day you returned with Voyager."

Kathryn's eyes simmered with tears as she kissed her mother's cheek. "That was the second happiest day of my life."

Gretchen placed the picture back on the mantel. "And your happiest?"

Kahtryn's placed her hand on her stomach. "Telling Jack about the baby."

Gretchen gave her daughter a hug. "It's about time you got around to telling me."

Kathryn pulled out of the hug. "You knew?"

Gretchen smiled and nodded her head. "I suspected a few weeks back that night we had dinner. But, I knew for sure the day I found you asleep in your office."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I knew you'd tell me when you were ready, although I didn't think you would wait this long."

Kathryn blushed. "I'm sorry mom. I wanted to wait until after the wedding."

Gretchen shook her head. "Katie for an intelligent woman, sometimes you sure can be obtuse." Gretchen kissed her cheek. "I love you, and I'm happy for you."

"I love you too mom."

Gretchen patted Kathryn's arm. "Now we should get back to our guests."

"Go ahead, I'm going to check on Jack and then I'll be right out."

Kathryn watched Gretchen leave for the back yard, before heading for the study. As she turned the corner she literally ran smack into Chakotaty. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you," she moved back quickly.

"So Kathryn, congratulations are in order."

Kathyrn suddenly wondered if Chakotay had been listening in the hallway just now. "Thank you, and congratulations to you an Annika on your marriage." Kathryn started walking past him, when she came even with him, Chakotay snorted, "At least I wasn't trapped into a marriage because she was knocked up."

Kathryn stopped in her tracks. Chakotay caught sight of Lexi walking out of the study out of the corner of his eye, and quickly headed towards the reception. Lexi leaned against the wall as Kathryn approached her. "Just say the word and I'll break his legs."

"Commander." Kathryn voice held an edge to it. "You never heard a thing, and you will stay way from the Captain's legs. Understood?"

Lexi looked down the hallway from where Chakotay just fled. "Uh huh." She looked back at Kathryn and saw her glaring at her. "Don't worry Admiral, I'll behave as long as he does."

Three weeks later Jack was sitting in Admiral Paris's office going over the latest information they had received from their mole in the BRA (Borg Resistance Activists), "I've alerted the security detail watching Ms. Hansen and I'm adding two more people to covertly watch the house. If the BRA tries anything they won't know what hit them."

"Very good Jack. I'm glad we didn't jump the gun when this first started. You and your team have everything well in hand. Now, I happen to know you are due for appointment over at Starfleet Medical soon, so if there isn't anything else, you're dismissed."

Jack chuckled, "Let me guess, she strongly suggested you keep this meeting brief."

Owen smiled, "Snapped at me is more like it."

"Owen I'm sorry. I'll talk to her."

"Let it go Jack. I have. After all I remember how miserable Elisabeth was in her early days of pregnancy."

Jack rubbed his hand over his face. "I'll be glad when the morning sickness is over."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, she wakes up with it every morning."

"Just remember that the end outweighs the means. Now, get going before she comes looking for you."

"Yes sir."

Vosta walked along the shadows at the spaceport, when he reached the Delnar Emporium he stood looking in the front window. To anyone walking by it would look like he was surveying the merchandise but in fact he was surveying the concord in the reflection of the glass to see if he was being followed. When Vosta was satisfied that no one was trailing him he entered the Emporium. Walking to the counter in the back, Vosta sized up the scrawny alien. "I believe you have a package for me." The tiny being looked around the shop and then nodded his head. He reached under the counter and placed a small wooden box on the counter. Vosta took out a credit chip and placed it on the counter next to the box, before picking up the box and leaving the store. When Vosta reached the dark alley just off the concord, he removed the data chip from the wooden box tossing the box into the rubbish pile and headed towards the docking ports never seeing the dark figure come along and pick the box up off the pile.

Jack was sitting at his desk when Boomer entered the office. "Here's the latest intel from our insider, whatever BRA is planning it will be soon." Boomer handed Jack a PADD.

Jack perused the information and sat the PADD down. "So our infiltrator thinks she may have all the information we need by the end of the week."

"That's what she says."

Jack looked up at Boomer. "You don't sound like you have much confidence about that."

Boomer sat down. "More like cautious optimism."

"More like sour grapes if you ask me."

Boomer scowled at him. Jack gave her a knowing look. "Okay, fine," she grumbled.

Jack silently laughed. "Look Boomer, we've talked about this before and you can't always be the one with the plan of action. Stigler was the only one we could get on the inside and you know it."

She slumped down in the chair. "I know, but I still worry that she's too green."

Jack shook his head. "Boomer you think they are all too green."

"Who's too green?" Jack and Lexi's head's snapped up at the sound of Kathryn's voice. Kathryn walked over to Jack placing her hand on the back of his chair. As Kathryn leaned over him, Jack subtlety deactivated the PADD in front of him but not before Kathryn caught sight of what was on it. Kathryn gave him a kiss.

"So what brings my beautiful wife down here to honor me with her presents, business or pleasure?" Jack winked.

Lexi got up and started for the door, "That's my cue."

"Lexi you don't have to leave on my account."

Boomer chuckled, "I've never been a third wheel and I'm not going to start now. Besides I have some very green rangers who need to be taken through some tactical drills." Boomer tipped her head to them. "Admiral, Captain."

Kathryn turned and looked at her husband. "I didn't interrupt something important just now, did I?"

"Nothing I'm sure Boomer wasn't happy to have you interrupt."

Kathryn sat down on the corner of Jack's desk. "Problem?"

Jack placed his hand on Kathryn's thigh. "No. She just doesn't like having things out of her control."

Kathryn placed her hand on top of Jack's. "Are the Borg Activists getting out of control?"

Jack saw the deep concern in her eyes and sighed. "Kate you know I can't discuss them with you."

"Jack I'm the one who severed Annika from the Borg and brought her back to Earth. I have a right to know what's going on."

Jack pulled Kathryn into his lap. "I promise you this Kate. We will get to the bottom of this, so help me god. You have to trust me and my team to do their job."

Kathryn's eyes simmered with unshed tears. "I do trust you Jack. It's this activist group that I don't trust."

Jack looked at her with deep concern. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek as his thumb brushed away her tears. "Hey where's all this coming from?"

Kathryn reached up and wiped the tears off her other cheek and sniffed. "Damn hormones, sorry."

Jack smiled at her. "Sweetheart. I know how much you care about Annika and how concerned you are about all this."

"Jack I don't have a good feeling about this." He kissed her on the temple. "Katie please try not to get worked up over this. You know what the doctor said about your blood pressure."

Kathryn grabbed a hold of Jack's face. "I know something is going on I can see it in your eyes, just please promise me you will be careful."

"Kate I have a well trained te-"

Kathryn placed her fingers on his lips. "Just watch your back….please."

Jack nodded and then kissed her fingers.

Lexi was walking to her office when Lieutenant Bartlett came striding up to her. "Commander I have something you need to see." Lexi took the PADD from Bartlett and activated it.

"Son of a Bitch." She looked up at Bartlett. "How old is this information?"

"It just came in. I knew you would want to know as soon as I saw it."

"Your damn right I did. Thank you Barlett. I wonder what the hell Vosta is doing so close to Earth."

"What do you think Vosta is up too?"

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out that's for sure."

"Do you want me to find Captain Metcalf and assemble a team?"

"No. Vosta could be gone by then. That slime ball has slipped through my finger once before and I'm not going to let that happen now." Lexi started running down the hall.

"Commander! What should I tell Captain Metcalf?"

"Tell him I went hunting at the Altair Shipyards." She called back to him.

Lieutenant Bartlett threw up his hands. "Oh great."

Jack slammed the door behind him. "Kate I'm home." He walked into the living room and straight to the bar. He poured himself a drink and took a drink.

"I'd ask you how your day went, but I can see by your actions that it wasn't good." Jack threw the rest of his drink back and placed the empty glass back on the bar. Kathryn walked up to him and put her arms around him. "Want to talk about it?" Jack just continued to silently hold. Kathryn could feel the tension in his body and softly stroked his back.

Finally Jack sighed and kissed the top of Kathryn's head. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Bought a bottle of wine to take to my mothers."

Jack started laughing. "I knew there was a reason I always liked that store."

"So you want tell me who pissed you off?"

"No I just want to forget the last two hours."

"I think I can manage that." Kathryn's arms found their way around his neck and she pulled him to her tilting her head as she slowly parted her lips before planting a kiss on his lips. Jack shifted slightly deepening the kiss. All thoughts of Boomer taking off on her own to chase down her old nemesis Vosta left is mind as he lost himself in Kathryn's kiss.

"Daddy!"

Jack broke the kiss in time to scoop Emma up before she crashed into them. "Hi there peanut."

Emma kissed him on the nose. "Will you come outside and play with me?"

"Of course I will." He looked at Kathryn. "Are you coming?"

Kathryn shook her head. "I'll be out in a bit when I'm done preparing dinner."

"Okay then." He kissed Kathryn on the cheek and walked out the French doors with Emma.

Kathryn walked out of her office and stopped at Mikki's desk. "I'm calling it a day. Here's the report that Hayes wanted. Why don't you drop that at his office and then take the rest of the day off yourself."

Mikki took the report from her. "Everything okay, Admiral?"

Kathryn smiled at her. "Perfectly fine. I'm just ready to start my weekend."

"I like the way you think Admiral."

Kathryn headed out the office. "Have a nice weekend Mikki."

"Thank you. Enjoy your weekend Admiral."

Jack's console beeped. He activated the call and saw Lieutenant Commander Thompson looking very anxious at him. "What is it Mark?"

"Sir, an encrypted communication just came in from Stigler. This is it Sir they are mobilizing."

"Notify the team and have them meet me at McKinley Station in fifteen minutes."

"Aye Sir."

Jack disconnect the call and put in a call to Admiral Paris. It was only a matter of seconds before Owen appeared on screen. "I take you have news, Jack?"

"Yes Sir, they are mobilizing. My team and I are ready to move."

"Very well. Good hunting Maverick."

"Thank you Sir."

Owen ended the call. Jack needed to make one more call before he transported to McKinley. He quickly tapped in the commands to call Kathryn's office. He was immediately notified that her office was closed for the weekend. "Damn." His voice echoed in the empty office. He would have to leave her a message at home.

Annika heard the chime and headed for the front door. "I'll be right there," she called. When she reached the door she was surprised to see Kathryn standing there. "Kathryn, this is a pleasant surprise. Come in."

"Hello Annika, I hope you don't mind me dropping by unannounced like this?"

"No not at all." Annika noticed that Kathryn was wearing her uniform and suddenly wondered if something was wrong with Voyager or Chakotay.

Kathryn notice the way Annika was staring at her uniform and the look of concern in her face. "Don't worry I'm not here on Starfleet business. I was on my way home and I thought I would drop by to see you. We haven't had a chance to catch up in a while." She saw Annika visibly relax.

Annika motioned to the living room. "Let's have a seat, shall we." They went into the living room and sat down. Annika shook her head. "Did you ever think that 10 months ago when we returned to Earth our lives would turn out like this?"

"No Annika, I can honestly say I that I didn't."

"Jack makes you very happy doesn't he?"

"Yes he does. As I'm sure Chakoaty makes you very happy too."

Annika gave her a warm smile. "Yes he does."

"That's all I ever wanted for you, you know that?"

"Yes I do." Annika started to fidget.

Kathryn could tell by the way Annika was acting that she wanted to ask her something. "Just ask me Annika."

Annika calmed her hands. "Well…it is….rather personal."

"You've certainly grown, there was a time you wouldn't have hesitated to ask me anything."

Annika cringed. "Well I've learned to be more tactful."

"So what's on your mind?"

"Well I was wondering….I hope I'm not out of line asking....but….I was wondering if you and Jack were having a baby so soon because of your ages?"

Kathyn was slightly taken aback by her question. "Well to be honest with you Annika. Jack and I didn't plan this to happen so soon. But yes, I think part of the reason was due with my age. Why do you ask?"

Annika nodded her head and stared off into space for a moment. "Chakotay wants to start a family."

Kathryn leaned forward. "How do you feel about that?"

"I….you know that I am unable to carry a child because of my implants."

Kathryn swallowed hard. "Yes," she answered softly.

"We have been looking into surrogacy."

"What about you Annika, what do you want?"

"To be honest I don't know what I want. I've known from the start that Chakotay has always wanted children. And, I do want children. But, we are still adjusting to marriage and being back home and to be honest I find it all a bit overwhelming.

Kathryn smiled at her, "I know what you mean. Life can be that way sometimes. All I can tell you is to follow your heart, and talk to Chakotay."

Vosta opened the incoming communication. "I take it everything is in place?"

"Every thing is going according to plan. They won't know what hit them," came the female voice.

"Good, I'll see you at the rendezvous point."

Jack stepped off the transport padd and was met by Thompson. "I left Beckett and Anderson on their posts to guard Ms. Hansen. Everyone is aboard for except Boomer."

Jack clenched his jaw. _Damn Boomer for going off half cocked without talking to him_. Jack pushed the thought aside. "Very good Mongoose. Let's get this show on the road, shall we."

Boomer entered the Delnar Emporium. The snitch she found told her that Vosta had come in here before leaving the station. She scanned the shop before heading for the proprietor.

The scrawny alien looked up and groaned. "I want not any trouble."

Boomer laughed. "Just give me the information you gave to Vosta and I'll be on my way, Delnar."

"What you are talking about I know not."

Boomer leaned over the counter. "I know that you keep a copy of everything you pass along Delnar. How much for what you gave Vosta?"

"You insult me, an honest business man, I am."

Boomer narrowed her eyes. "I'll ask you this one more time. How much for the information you passed along to Vosta?"

"20,000 credits. Herh, herh, herh."

Boomer stared harder at Delnar. "I happen to know that Vosta only paid 10,000 credits.

"No misunderstood me you did. 7,000 credits I said, Yeesssssss.

Boomer handed over the money. "That's more like it Delnar."

The tiny being quickly handed Boomer the data chip and scurried into the back room.

As soon as Boomer was back on her shuttle she inserted the data chip into the console and gasped. "What the hell!" Her fists curled in anger as she made for the pilot seat hoping she would make it in time.

Jack stood behind Taylor in the pilot seat of the Aeroshuttle Raptor. "Keep at us at a distance of 400 kilometers Taylor."

"Aye Sir."

"Open a channel to the Apollo." Taylor tapped a few controls and then nodded at him.

"Maverick to Apollo."

"This is the Apollo."

"Is your team ready to transport Mongoose?"

"Yes Sir."

"Begin transport on my mark. Good hunting everyone." Jack tapped the controls signaling the teams to transport. He looked at Taylor. "Now comes the hard part Hotshot, we wait."

Jack watched the video feed from Alpha and Beta team as they approached the building BRA was gathered in. He ran a second scan making sure no one had left the building to see the two approaching ranger teams. He watched as each team circled the building. Everything was going smoothly so far. The teams were just about into position. Jack scanned the building again. He saw the hand gesture from the video feed that both teams where in place and ready to advance on his signal.

"All teams go." He ordered through the open communication line.

Boomer pushed the warp engines of the Alpha Flyer, Starfleet's news addition to the fleet, to their maximum capacity. It would be 5 minutes before she was in communication range of Earth. She cut life support to half to give the engine more power. "Come on just a bit faster, damn it."

Jack leaned forward in his seat and anxiously watching the live feed as both teams moved in and seized everyone in the room. "Mongoose report!"

"_The room is secure, and all rangers accounted for Sir."_

"Put Stigler on the line I want to talk to her."

Taylor called over to Jack, "Sir there's an incoming message from Boomer."

"Tell her the parties over."

Mongoose came back on. _"Stigler isn't here Maverick."_

"What! Find out where she is."

"Sir," it was Taylor again. "Boomer says it is imperative that she talks with you now."

"Fine, put her through," he growled. Taylor nodded letting him know the line was open. "Boomer I have a situation here what the hell is so important….and where the hell are you?"

"I know you do and it has to do with Vosta."

"Explain," he barked.

Boomer quickly told Jack about Vosta being seen at the Altair Shipyards and how he bought off Stigler to feed them false information about BRA, and that he had obtained the security codes to Annika's home and office.

Jack turned to Taylor, "Get back up to Beckett and Anderson pronto and tell them Boomer is on her way."

"Yes Sir."

"Boomer what's your ETA?"

"_Ten minutes before I'm in range to transport."_

"I hope you make there before Vosta does."

Kathryn looked at Annika. "You did a wonderful job with Mezoti, Azan, and Rebi. You even became very close with Naomi, and Icheb. I think you will be a wonderful mother whenever you decide to become one."

Annika smiled at her. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Annika, Chakotay is a reasonable man, just be honest with him and tell him how you feel and everything will work out."

"Humph, he isn't being very reasonable with you."

"That's totally different. He loves you very much and wants you to be happy. Just talk to him."

Annika sighed. "I will. I promise."

"Good." Kathryn looked at her watch. "Oh my, I didn't realize how late it was getting. I need to pick up Emma."

Boomer slammed her fist down on the console. "Damn it!" She was getting no response from Anderson and Beckett when she tried to raise them. She had a bad feeling in her gut about this. Just then the console beeped, she was within transport range. She stopped the engines and shot up out of her seat heading for the transporter.

The two women rose and started for the door. Kathryn stopped just short of the door and hugged Annika goodbye when the front door was suddenly kicked in by a large armed man. Before Kathryn could turn around the butt of a disrupter was violently brought down onto head. She staggered for a split second before her legs buckled and her vision went black. Before Annika could reach out to catch Kathryn a disrupter blast hit her in the chest and she slumped to the floor next to Kathryn.

Vosta looked down at the two women. He noticed the redhead was bleeding from her head as he stepped over her to get to the blonde. He grabbed a hold of the blondes face and turned it from side to side. "You just made me a lot of money." Vosta reached down and threw Annika's prone body over his shoulder. He looked back at Kathryn noticing her Admiral's uniform. "You are an unfortunate loose end." He knelt down and grabbed Kathryn under the arms with his free hand. Vosta stood back up and tapped the transport control on the back of his wrist. All three off them dissolved a swirl of yellow.

Boomer materialized across the street from Annika's home. She surveyed the area as she crossed the street, but there was no sign of Anderson or Beckett. When she reached the front yard Boomer noticed that the front door was wide open. She ran up the steps and through the open door. She skidded to a halt when she saw the pool of blood. "Fuck!"

Boomer slapped her comm. badge, "Tighe to Security."

"_Security here."_

"Send a team to Annika Hansen's home, and notify Admiral Paris that his presents is also required."

"_Aye, Commander."_

"Tighe out." She tapped her comm bage again. "Alpha Flyer, one to beam up."

Boomer hit the ground running as soon as she materialized. She quickly took her seat at the conn and started scanning for any signs of Vosta. After a few tense seconds the console beeped. "Ah ha, there you are." She found his warp trail heading away from Earth. She brought the ship about and broke orbit.

She quickly extrapolated that Vosta was heading for Cardassion-Betazed sector. She contacted Jack and told him that Vosta had already been at Hansen's house. Jack and the team were going to rendezvous with the USS Renaissance and would meet up with her as soon as they could.

As Jack exited the Raptor he was met by Renaissance's Captain, Karl Nanaki. "Captain Metcalf welcome aboard the Renaissance."

"Thank you Captain Nanaki."

"Admiral Paris is waiting to talk to you on sub-space. If you'll follow me I'll show you to the conference room."

Jack entered the conference room and activated the view screen. Admiral Paris's face immediately appeared. Jack could tell by the grave look on Owen's face that he didn't have good news for him. "What's wrong Admiral?"

Owen sighed. "Sit down Jack." Owen waited for Jack to sit down in the nearest seat. "Vosta took out Beckett and Anderson. Slit their throats. We found evidence that a disrupter was fired. The blood we found in the entry way wasn't Annika's." Owen swallowed hard and cleared his thoart. "It was Kathryn's."

Jack felt the room spin at the sound of Kathryn's name. He looked at Owen, "Are you positive about that Owen?"

Owen nodded his head. "We have been unable to locate her lifesign here on Earth. Vosta must have her."

Jack jumped out of the chair. "Son of a Bitch!" He walked up to the view screen. "How much blood, Owen?"

"Nothing life threatening, Jack."

Jack clenched his hands into fits trying to control his anger. Owen could see that Jack was walking a fine line with his emotions. "Pull it together Jack. You'll find her."

Jack straightened his shoulders. "Your damn right I will."

"How long before you meet up with Commander Tighe?"

"Any second. She's tracked Vosta to the Cardassian-Betazed Sector."

"Then I'll leave you too." The screen went blank.

Boomer studied Vosta's trail. She noticed that he was heading for the Cellar System. "Damn I should have known. You always were cozy with the Cardies." She said to no one. She opened a comm line to the Renaissance. "Alpha Flyer to Renaissance."

"_Renaissance here."_

"This is Commander Tighe, patch me through to Captain Metcalf ASAP."

"_What's up Boomer?"_ came Jack's reply. Boomer could hear the edge in Jack's voice.

"I know that tone Maverick, what's wrong?"

"_That Son of a Bitch has Kate, Boomer._"

"Fuck! Look Jack, Vosta is heading for the Cellar System. I should reach the Cellar System in 30 minutes at maximum warp."

"_The Renaissance is right behind you."_

Vosta docked at the abandon space port orbiting one of Cellar's moons. He opened the rear hatch and gave the docking handle a spin. The door hissed as it sprang open. Vosta walked over to where Annika and Kathryn were laying on the floor. He tossed Annika over his shoulder, and picked Kathryn up under the arms and walked off the ship with Kathryn's feet dragging behind him.

When Vosta entered the old control room he placed Kathryn on the floor and walked over to the control panel in the center of the room. He placed Annika on the large control panel. He caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned. "You have my money?"

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows. "It's an honor to meet you Vosta. Your reputation precedes you."

Vosta looked the Cardassisn up and down. "I ask you again Cardassian, do you have my money?"

The Cardassian threw Vosta a small bag. Vosta caught the bag and opened it. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Cardassian."

The Cardassian walked over and picked up Annika. As he was walking out the door he looked down at the body lying by the door. "You took a Starfleet Admiral!" he sneered.

'An unforeseen situation nothing you need worry about."

Suddenly there was an insistent beeping coming from a device on the Cardassian's belt. The tall Cardassian reached down and turned it off. He looked up and gave Vosta an angry look. "You brought uninvited company. I suggest you take your unforeseen situation and leave before they arrive." Vosta watched as the transport beam enveloped the Cardassian and Annika.

Vosta left Kathryn were she lay as he ran out of the control room heading back to his ship.

Jack and his team materialized just out side of the docking port that held Vosta's ship. "Mongoose and Hotshot search the ship. Topper and Razor take the upper level. Boomer and I will take this level. Everyone move out."

Jack was swiftly working his way up the corridor when Boomer signaled him to stop. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Jack whispered.

"Sounded like the whine of a transport up ahead and to the right." Boomer quickly took the lead and rounded the corner. When Jack rounded the corner he saw Boomer crouched behind some old storage crates. He suddenly heard what had stopped Boomer, the rapid approach of footsteps. Jack darted back around the corner and waited. Every muscle in his body was coiled in anticipation as he heard the footsteps coming closer. When Jack heard the sudden crash of the creates he rounded the corner with his weapon drawn. He saw Boomer struggling with Vosta on the floor. He tried to find a shot but they were moving around too much. He took aim again when Vosta pinned Boomer to the floor, but she suddenly flipped him, sending him flying into the wall where he slammed against the wall and then slumped to the floor. Jack was upon him before Boomer could get up off the floor.

Boomer looked up and saw that Jack had Vosta by the neck pressing him into the wall shouting at him.

"Where is she? Where's Kate?"

Vosta glared at him causing Jack to tighten his grip on Vosta's throat.

"If you harmed her in anyway I'll kill you. Now tell me where she is!"

"Go to hell," Vosta spat back.

Boomer saw Jack cock his arm back and jumped up and grabbed Jack's arm. "For godsake Jack, don't kill him."

Jack held his grip on Vosta's throat as he stared coolly at him. Boomer tapped her comm badge, "Boomer to Mongoose. We have Vosta is there any sign of the Admiral or Hansen?"

"_Negative Boomer. But we did find Stigler. Her throat is slit. We're on our way to your location now."_

"Hurry up. Boomer out." A moment later she heard Mongoose and Topper coming down the hall.

When Mongoose arrived he took custody of Vosta and Boomer and Jack quickly made their way up the hall continuing their search. Boomer suddenly stopped when the tricorder she was holding started beeping. "I'm showing a life up ahead to the left."

As they approached the doorway they each took up a position on either side of the door. Jack signaled Boomer and then looked around the corner of the doorway to see if the room was clear of any hostiles and froze. "Oh my god, Kate!"

Jack was at her side in seconds. She had a bad gash above her right eye that was bleeding causing her hair to matt to the side of her head. She had blood down the front, and right shoulder, of her uniform. She was pale and had a film of sweat on her face. "Kate, sweetheart can you hear me?" When she didn't respond Jack checked her neck for a pulse. He looked up at Boomer who was kneeling on the other side of Kathryn. "She has a pulse but it's faint."

Boomer contacted the Renaissance that was waiting just outside of Cardassian space, and requested medical help. Jack held Kathryn's hand as Boomer started scanning her. Seeing the worried look on his face Boomer touched his shoulder. "Our first concern is the head injury." Jack nodded and pulled a pressure bandage out the side pouch of his pant leg and applied it to Kathryn's head. He no sooner finished when the doctor materialized next to them. Boomer moved aside so the doctor could have better access. He took out a tricorder and started scanning.

"How is she doctor?" Jack fought to keep his voice steady.

"She has a severe concussion. Her intracranial pressure is rising to a dangerous level. "I need to stabilize her before she can be transported back to the Renaissance."

Jack's eyes met the doctors. "She's pregnant."

The medic saw the unasked question in Jack's eyes. "And she still is." He opened his medical case and took out a hypo-spray and ejected it into Kathryn's neck. He passed the tricorder over her head again. "I can transport her now that's she more stable."

"Then let's get going." Jack reached in to pick up Kathryn when Boomer put her hand on his shoulder.

"Topper just called from the Alpha flyer. There is no sign of Hansen anywhere on the station. The Flyer picked up a warp signature from a Cardassian ship that was behind the moon. I'm going back to the Flyer and following that trail." Jack looked down at Kathryn. When he looked back at Boomer she was shaking her head. "Your place is with her. I'll find Annika."

Jack picked up Kathryn and nodded at the doctor, who activated his comm badge. "Momany to Renaissance. Three to beam directly to Sickbay."

Jack paced nervously back and forth outside of Renaissance sickbay. It had been almost an hour since they transported back to the Renaissance and the doctor took Kathryn into surgery. He wished someone would come out and tell him what was going on. He finally stopped his pacing right in front of the door to Sickbay, crossed his arms, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes praying to himself. _Please let Kathryn and the baby make it through this._

"Captain Metcalf?" Jack was jolted out of his thoughts and snapped open his eyes. His shoulder slumped when he saw the Renaissance First Officer standing in front of him.

"Sorry to disturb you sir. The Captain wanted me to tell you that the Alpha Flyer is back."

Jack nodded. "Thank you Commander. Will you let Commander Tighe know where I am?"

"Yes Sir."

Boomer rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks when she saw Doctor Momany talking to Jack. The doctor had his hand on Jacks shoulder and was giving him a serious look. She saw the doctor pat Jack's shoulder and return to Sickbay. As Jack pushed himself away from the wall as she called out to him.

"Maverick." As she approached him she saw the worry in his eyes. "Is Kathryn alright?"

Jack sighed. "She just came out of surgery. She had a blood clot on her brain. The doctor was able to remove it. As soon as they get her settled I can see her."

"The baby?"

"Doing fine. Kathryn's head injury didn't affect the baby, but they are keeping an eye on the situation with a fetal monitor.

"I take you found Annika?" Jack noticed that Boomer was clenching and unclenching her fists.

"I'm not going to like this am I, Boomer?"

Boomer shook her head. She went on to tell him how they tracked the warp signature to an M Class moon near Cellar. They discovered an underground lab on the moon and were able to infiltrate it. Unfortunately, they had been detected when they got to the inner sanctum of the lab. A fire fight had broken out and a small hand full of Cardassians got away. Boomer took a deep breath and let it out. "Maverick when we got to the main lab we found Annika, or rather what was left of her." Boomer clenched her jaw before continuing. "Jack they were after her Borg technology and they dismembered her for it. I brought back what was left of her."

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding. "The bastards."

"I did a complete sweep of the lab and its computers. The Cardies hadn't got far in extracting the technology when we showed up. Everything they extracted was still in the lab. They didn't get away with any of it. Not that that is any conciliation. I'm afraid you may not be happy with this next part."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her.

"After what I saw what they did to Hansen. I made sure all the technology was destroyed….unrecoverable, and then I blew up the lab making sure there was nothing left of that either. I'm sure there will be some fall out from the brass, but I take full responsibility for that decision."

Just then the Sickbay door opened and a nurse stepped out. "We'll worry about that bridge when we get to it, Boomer. Right now I just want to see Kate." And, with that he walked on into Sickbay.

A few hours later Boomer entered Sickbay to check on Jack and Kathryn. She saw Jack sitting in a chair next to Kathryn's bed holding her hand. Jack looked up and saw Boomer standing next to the bed with a tray in her hands. "The doctor said it may be awhile before she regains consciousness, so I brought you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry, but thanks." Boomer set the tray on the stand beside the bed.

"How's she doing?"

Jack sighed, "The same."

Boomer could see the anxiety on this face. "The doctor said she'll wake up but it will just take time."

Jack picked up Kathryn's and kissed the back of it. "I know, but I'll feel better when she does. Although I'm not looking forward to telling her about Annika. It's going to break her heart."

Jack rolled his shoulder in an attempt to ease some of the stiffness. It had been four hours since Kathryn came out of surgery and she still hadn't regain consciousness. He turned a looked the fetal monitor on the other side of the bed watching the steady heart beat. "You hear that Kate, that's our baby's heart beat. Hear how strong it is?" Jack took a hold of Kathryn's hand and placed it on the swell of her stomach. "Feel that? That's our baby sweetheart. It won't be long before you'll feel the baby kick. I can't wait to see the look on your face when that day comes. Please Kate, I so desperately want you to wake up." He tightened his grip on her hand. "Just open your eyes. I know you can do. Please Kate. Please wake up." Suddenly Jack felt Kathryn's hand twitch beneath his. He stood up and called the nurse. Jack stroked Kathryn's face. "Kate, its Jack….can you hear me?"

Jack looked up and saw the doctor come up to bed. "I felt her hand twitch."

Doctor Momany took out his tricorder and started scanning Kathryn. "She's starting to regain consciousness. Keep talking to her."

Jack picked up Kathryn's hand and started rubbing it. "Kate…come on now…it's time to wake up Kate."

The doctor continued to monitor Kathryn with the tricorder. "She is coming around slowly."

"Kate, its Jack…open your eyes…follow my voice." Jack saw her eyelids flutter. "That's good Kate… come on now…open your eyes…you can do."

Kathryn knew she was passing in and out of consciousness but had no concept of where she was or how long she had been lying there.

Suddenly Jack heard a fait murmur. "Ja….Jack."

"Yes Katie I'm right here."

Kathryn slowly opened her eyes. "Where?"

Jack smiled at her. "You're in Sickbay on the Renaissance."

"How?" Jack saw the confusion in her eyes before they went wide. "The baby!"

"Ssshh. The baby is fine. You had a concussion, but you are alright now. I'll explain everything after the doctor checks you over."

Doctor Momany finished his scan and closed the tricorder. "You're doing fine Admiral, and so is the baby."

Kathryn brought her hand up to her forehead. "I have one hell of a headache," she stated.

"Here this should help." The doctor pressed a hypo to her neck.

Kathryn closed her eyes as she heard the hiss of the hypospray. As the throbbing in her head eased she opened her eyes again and looked into Jacks concerned eyes.

"Kate, sweetheart what's the last thing you remember?"

She licked her dry lips. "I was saying goodbye to Annika at her home when someone kicked in the door. I had my back to the door and started to turn when this pain exploded in my head and everything went black. Jack how did I end up on the Renaissance, and where's Annika?"

Jack quickly told Kathryn about Vosta breaking in and taking her and Annika. How he had used Stigler and the BRA as a red herring, and how Boomer had uncovered the truth. He went on to tell her how they had tracked Vosta to the abandon spaceport and apprehended him, but not before he turned Annika over to the Cardassians.

"Have you heard from the team? Have they found Annika?"

Jack tried to swallow the lumped that had formed in his throat. It pained him to have to tell Kathryn the rest of it. He tightened his grip on her hand. "Kate, Ann-….." He took a deep breath. "The Cardassian's were after her implants…..I'm so sorry honey, but they killed her to get to them."

Jack felt like someone had punched him in the gut, as Kathryn fell into his arms sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as she buried her face in his chest, her heart-wrenching sobs racking her body. Jack didn't like how upset she was getting and before he knew it the doctor was there pressing a hypo to Kathryn's neck.

Doctor Momany looked at Jack, "That was a mild sedative, she should calm down in a moment."

Jack continued to stroke Kathryn's back as her crying eased. She pushed herself way from his chest. "You have those bastards in custody?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Boomer. "No we don't. I'm sorry Admiral." Boomer watched as a fresh set of tears ran down Kathryn's face. "If you will excuse me I have a report to make," and she turned on her heal and left sickbay.

Kathryn called out to her as she reached the door. "Alexi." She watched as Lexi slowly turned around. "Thank you. I know you did everything you could."

Lexi cleared her throat and nodded to Kathryn. "I'm deeply sorry I didn't get there sooner," she turned and left room.

Kathryn looked up at Jack. "Let it go Kate. In a few days she's come to realize that she did everything she could."

The next day the Renaissance docked at McKinley. Kathryn was sitting in her office waiting to see Jack after is debriefing with Admiral Paris. Jack wanted her to go straight home, but relented after Kathryn told him she didn't want to go home without him.

Jack had just finished briefing Owen, who sat back in his chair and let out a breath of air. "I don't need to tell you the ramifications if the Cardiassaians has obtained that technology. I commend Commander Tighe and your team for their actions, Jack."

"Thank you sir, but it's a bit of a hallow victory considering the cost."

Owen bowed his head. "Yes it is." He looked up at Jack. "How is Kathryn doing?"

"Physically she and the baby are fine. Emotionally however is a different story."

"Yes, I know how close Kathryn was with Annika." Owen got a very serious look on his face. "Jack, Kathryn didn't view the body did she?"

"Of course not."

"Good. I don't need to tell you that any remaining technology will need to be removed from Annika's body and destoryed. I'm afraid that Captain Chakotay won't have much left to burry once that's done."

Jack shuttered before thanking the heavens that Kathryn was okay had recovered from her injuries. Jack was brought out of his reverie when Owen's console beeped.

"Yes Lieutenant."

"_Captain Chakotay is here Sir."_

"Thank you Lieutenant. I'll be right out."

Jack and Owen stood up. "I don't envy you this Owen." Owen just shook his head and sighed. Jack glanced at Chakotay as he exited Owen's office. He never said a word to the man just nodded as he strode out the door and headed to his office to contact his father and Gretchen before going back to Kathryn's office.

Chakotay sat with a blank expression on his face. He was completely numb with shock at what Owen had just told him. Annika. His Annika killed at the hands of the Cardassians. First his family and now his beautiful wife. Chakotay was brought back to reality when Owen placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright Chakotay?" Is there someone I can call for you?"

Chakotay blinked. "N-no Sir." He looked out the window and then back at Owen. "I'd like to see her body." He saw something flicker across Owen's face.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Chakotay."

A jolt of anger went though him. "With all do respect Admiral, I have a right to see my wife's body."

Owen shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I understand Chakotay, but considering what they did to remove her- look I don't think that is an image you want to remember her by."

Chakotay was quiet for several minutes. "Your right Admiral. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Chakotay. I understand completely."

Boomer was frustrated with all the paperwork evolved with turning Annika's body over to Starfleet Medical. She just wanted to complete the paperwork and go get a stiff drink. She stood in the morgue tapping her foot waiting for the Ensign to return from the doctor's office with the paperwork. She looked up as the Ensign returned. "About time Ensign."

"Sorry Commander, but Doctor Momany wants to speak with you."

Boomer sighed. "I really hate red tape," she muttered as she passed the Ensign to exit the morgue, leaving the Ensign to guard the body.

The young Ensign fidgeted as he waited for the Commander to return. He hated the morgue, and he couldn't wait to get out of it. He jumped when Chakotay entered the room.

"You're dismissed Ensign."

The young man wasted no time leaving the room. "Aye Captain."

Chakotay watched the Ensign leave and then turned and walked up to the only active holding compartment. He pushed the switch to activate the sealed hatch, watching it lower to the floor. He pressed another switch that rolled the slab holding Annika's body forward. He hand hesitated at the zipper of the body bag. He swallowed hard and pulled the zipper down. His body shook with rage as he took in what was left of his wife's form, before he cursed and ran out of the room.

Boomer noticed the flash of a uniform as she rounded the corner to the morgue. "What the hell?.....Oh no tell me that wasn't who I just thought it was?" She activated the door and stopped cold. "Damn it." She turned and ran after Chakotay. When she broke out onto the docking platform she searched the crowd. She spotted him at the transport. "Damn it." She stated pushed her way through the throng of people shouting at him. "Captian Chakotay! Wait!" She finally made it to the transport but was too late. She grabbed the crewman at the transport. "Where's that transport headed Crewman?"

"Starfleet Headquarters, Sir."

Boomer jumped on the next transport.

There was a tense few seconds when Boomer entered the lobby of Fleet headquarters as she searched for Chakotay. Luckily she spotted him at the turbolifts. She ran across the lobby in hopes of catching him there, but she missed it. "DAMN IT!" she shouted to no one. She watched as the lift when to the second floor. Boomer took off for the emergency stairs.

Chakotay strode past Mikki's vacant desk and straight into Kathryn's office. "Well I hope you're happy Kathryn."

Kathryn jumped at the sudden sound of Chakotay's voice. She was sitting behind her desk staring out the window at Bay with her back to the door when he came storming in. When she spun around Chakotay was standing on the other side of her desk, his face beat red with rage and his fist clenched at his sides. "Chakotay?"

"Go ahead gloat. I know you want to."

"Chakotay what are you talking about?"

"You said it would never last, well you were right it didn't! She dead along with all my hopes and dreams with her."

Kathryn stood up. "Chakotay I'm so sorry."

Chakotay ignored her. "Did you know we were starting a family? We were so happy."

Kathryn was taken aback. "Chakotay please calm down."

Chakotay continued to rant. "My entire family and future have been wiped out once again by the Cardassians."

Kathryn leaned over the desk and touched Chakotay's arm. "I'm know. I'm so sorry."

When Chakotay felt Kathryn's hand on his arm something inside him snapped. He reached up and grabbed Kathryn by the throat. "Why didn't you die along with her?"

Kathryn's eyes went wide as Chakotay's hand closed around her throat. She reached up with both her hands trying to break his grip. "Chakotay…..please." she gasped as her hand desperately clawed at his hand. "I…..can't…..breathe."

Boomer burst through the stairwell door and took the corner at a dead run toward Kathryn's office. As she sped past the turbolifts the doors opened and Jack stepped out. He caught Boomer out of the corner of his eye and shouted at her. "What the hell, Boomer?"

Boomer looked back at him but kept running. "Chakotay saw Annika's body and he's headed for Kathryn's office." Jack took off like a shot running after her.

Boomer came rushing into Kathryn's office and saw Kathryn struggling to free herself from Chakotay's grip. Boomer didn't want to tackle him and take the chance of harming Kathryn. So she looked around her quickly and saw an umbrella by the door and picked it up. She quickly sprang at Chakotay swinging the umbrella with all the force she could. It connected with his skull with a loud thwack breaking the umbrella in two. He let go of Kathryn's throat and Jack tackled him, driving Chakotay into the wall. Chakotay staggered to his feet and Jack caught his jaw with a right hook that sent him to the ground.

Jack turned around and saw Kathryn sitting in her chair with her hand around her throat coughing. He ran over to her. "Are you alright?" He could see red marks forming around her neck. "What the hell happened here?"

Boomer handed Kathryn a glass of water. Kathryn took a drink and set the glass down. "He was in a blind rage. He wasn't making any sense," her voice was raspy. "When I tried to calm him down he snapped and started choking me." She started coughing again. Jack handed her the glass of water. She stopped coughing and took a drink. "You two came through the door right after that."

Boomer put her hand on Jack's shoulder. "He's out cold. Security will be her in a second for him."

Kathryn looked at Chakotay and shook her head. "I've never seen him like that before."

Boomer cleared her throat. "Well Admiral I'm afraid he snuck into the Renaissance morgue and saw Annika's body." Kathryn gasped. Boomer continued. "I happen to see him leaving the morgue and followed him here."

Jack pulled Kathryn's collar down to look at the bruising forming on his wife's neck. "I just wish you'd have broken his neck with that umbrella."

"Jack please. The man just lost his wife."

"And he attacked mine."

Kathryn cupped his face. "I'm fine thanks Lexi and you."

"And I kept my promise to you Admrial." Boomer chimed in.

Kathryn gave her a puzzled look.

"I stayed away from his legs like you order me too."

Kathryn lay spooned in Jack's arms on the couch. It had been a hard day for her, they had just returned from Annika's funeral.

"You're awfully quiet, are you okay?" Jack asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?" Jack prodded.

"Annika."

Jack kissed the side of Kathryn's head and sighed. "You know I still wish you'd press charges against Chakotay."

"Jack the man lost his wife, and is under 24 hour observation at Starfleet Medical isn't enough?"

"No."

"Well he's getting the help he needs. I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay?"

"Of course."

Jack reached down and stroked her growing bump. "I'm just relieved that you and the baby came through this unharmed."

Kathryn placed her hand on top of Jacks and squeezed her eyes shut thanking the heavens that she was back with her family.

FIN


End file.
